Amor Silencioso
by caroaome
Summary: hay momentos en los q amamos con toda el alma, pero con miedo de decirlo por no alejar a esa persona amada entonces callamos asi como kagome higurashi una adolecente de preperatoria que ama asu mejor amigo. Realidad alterna de inuyasha y kagome
1. Chapter 1

hola

este es un nuevo fic que estoy terminando de escribir este es la introduccion me gustaria mucho que dejaran reviews para saber si lo continuo publicando o no

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la super Rumiko Takashi**

Amor Silencioso

Hay momentos en la vida en los que no sabemos como expresar lo que sentimos, como gritar un Te amo ala persona mas especial para ti, como darle un beso y aferrarte en su pecho sin importarte nada, es cuando nos damos cuenta que amamos pero no es un amor común es un amor silencioso, que se profesa con entrega total pero escondida detrás del anonimato, ese es el amor que yo siento y que hoy por hoy me carcome las entrañas pidiendo a gritos salir para por fin ser libre, pero como hacer eso sin destruir otro tipo de amor que es el amor fraternal entre dos mejores amigos, como dejar libre uno para destruir otro… como?

Esa es la controversia que vive dentro de mi alma y corazón, y es la base de mi historia, mi nombre Kagome Higurashi una estudiante de preparatoria de 17 años, aunque el principio de esta historia es un par de años atrás cundo lo conocí, cuando me volví su mejor amiga y confidente, cuando me enamore locamente de el

Capitulo 1 Pensamientos por escrito

_***_

_Ya s he dicho mi nombre, edad y otras cosas necesarias para que sepas quien soy, esta es mi historia, la escribo ya que es la única manera en la que puedo sacar de mi ser todo lo que siento _

_Y bueno, ese ser al que yo amo tanto, lo conocí hace ya mucho tiempo, desde que éramos niños nos conocemos pero nuestra relación durante un par de años fue como de perros y gatos, el siempre me molestaba junto con sus amigos y yo siempre terminaba llorando ya que era un niño bastante cruel, en fin paso el tiempo y entramos ala secundaria ya teníamos 13 años y a el le dio por coquetearme e incluso me pidió varias veces que fuera su novia pero nunca lo acepte ya que recordaba sus burlas de primaria y lo odiaba, así que el desistió de su afán por ser mi novio y empezamos a llevarnos mejor y en cuestión de un año nos volvimos inesperables a donde iba yo el iba y viceversa, aunque claro en esta historia también entran nuestros otros amigos que después los presentare ya han pasado muchos años desde el inicio de nuestra amistad y muchas cosas han cambiado y pues helo ahí un joven apuesto de 17 años llamado Inuyasha Tashio y se preguntaran en que han cambiado las cosas pues bien, el Inuyasha de ahora es un mujeriego y promiscuo adolescente que lo único que hace es tener novias acostarse con ellas y dejarlas, es un horror y varias veces me pregunto porque diablos me enamore de el …_

_***_

hija te hablan por teléfono!!!- grito la voz de su madre sacándola de sus pensamientos- es Inuyasha!!

Si mama ya contesto!!!- Kagome se paro de la cama donde estaba escribiendo su diario- bueno… permíteme si?... ya conteste mama!!!! Cuelga… ok ya hola Inuyasha que paso?

Hola- decía la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, cosa que hacia que Kagome se pusiera nerviosa- oye vas a hacer algo el sábado? Porque yo no y me voy aburrir quieres ir al cine o algo

Que? No tienes cita con alguna de tus queridas novias?- decía kagome con sarcasmo

No porque rayos crees que te estoy hablando tonta, que parte de no tengo nada que hacer no entendiste- decía exasperado

No pues con una invitación así si voy eh?- decía de nuevo con sarcasmo

Oh ya no te enojes, a ver quien te quele- decía con voz fingida

Tu no

Como no

Solo me quieres cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer

Claro que no, bueno ya vamos al cine el sábado o que?

Esta bien a que hora?

Paso por ti alas 4 te parece

Sale entonces nos vemos mañana adiós

Ta gueno pero te arreglas eh? Si no, no te saco de tu casa

Jaja- rió con sarcasmo- que te da pena que te vean conmigo y no con una súper modelo o que

Claro que no era broma ya cásate que falta te hace

Ash! adiós Inuyasha nos vemos mañana-dijo molesta colgando el teléfono

***

_Mi interrupción fue causada por el, me llamo como ultima opción para no quedarse sin salir en la tarde del sábado, siempre me hace lo mismo y luego con sus tontos comentarios de que me arregle o no me saca, a veces es tan hiriente con sus palabras y acciones, que llega el momento en el que no deseo verlo mas, pero como siempre aparecen las ganas de verlo de nuevo y tenerlo cerca, y es así como caigo en un estupido juego en el que a pesar de que me lastima siempre estoy a su lado como una perfecta tonta que todo lo perdona, pero claro el ni siquiera sabe que me lastima porque si lo supiera estoy segura de que ni siquiera me hablaría ya tal vez este amor que siento por el lo alejaría de mi y eso me causaría un dolor aun mas profundo del que siento cada día._

_***_

La muchacha dejo de escribir, cerro la pequeña libreta y la guardo en el cajón de su escritorio y se dispuso bajar por algo de cenar

Continuara

porfavor necesito opiniones para seguirle o no

atte caroaome


	2. De la Ciencia Ficcion a la Realidad

hola

bueno aqui ta el segundo capitulo gracias **setsuna17** por dejarme mi primer y unico review jajaja que feo sono eso de unico pero no importa espero que pronto dejen mas que espero que sea con este capitulo si no desistire en continuar este fic

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen son de super Rumiko Takashi**

Capitulo 2 De la ciencia Ficción a la Realidad

Iban dos jóvenes caminando por el centro comercial para llegar al cine, platicando, riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, incluso se podría decir que ambos son inmensamente felices, pero las apariencias engañan pues la joven de cabello negro tiene una mascara de felicidad bastante convincente pues hasta a su mejor amigo logra engañar

bueno pues entonces que vemos?- decía Inuyasha viendo la cartelera

todo me nos terror gracias- decía kagome poniéndose a su lado

pero que miedosa eres- decía abrazándola desde el cuello y permaneciendo así viendo la cartelera, Kagome había aprendido como controlar sus nervios en momentos como ese, porque Inuyasha siempre la abrazaba o la tomaba de la mano ya que era algo normal para el era su mejor amiga

hay que ver algo de comedia, quiero reírme- decía soltándose y viéndolo con ojos de borreguito a medio morir

no algo de acción, yo quiero ver sangre!!- decía poniendo cara de maniático

ah! No la vez pasada vimos la masacre que juraron que era película- decía cruzándose de brazos

esta bien- decía con pesar el joven- cual quiere ver la princesita de cuentos de hadas – decía haciéndole una reverencia

no me hace gracias sabes? Quiero ver esa "amigos o Amantes" suena interesante

mmm es una película romántica me voy a dormir en ese caso me hubiera quedado en mi casa

dame un gusto, siempre veo tus películas sangrientas

esta bien haré este sacrificio por ti My best friend

Por fin compararon los boletos y se llevaron todo lo que pudieron de la dulcería, ya estaban en la sala e Inuyasha volteaba a ver a todos lados nervioso

-que te pasa porque estas tan nervioso, no me digas que te dan miedo las comedias románticas jaja- decía divertida

- que no te das cuenta de que aquí hay pura parejita, no te da cosa que tal si nos vuela un chon o algo por la cabeza- decía sentándose y kagome soltó una sonora carcajada

-jaja, lo dices como si vinieran al cine a cocerse

-ahh algún día lo sabrás pequeña e inocente kagome

-porque tu haces esas cosas?-preguntaba ella alarmada, su perversión y cinismo no tenia limites

-claro! Es un lugar perfecto, sin luces, todos pendientes de la película …. Mmm un lugar perfecto-decía mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos y ponía una cara lujuriosa que delataba sus pensamientos

-eres un cerdo

Claro que no, soy un adolescente y disfruto libremente de mi sexualidad tu deberías hacer lo mismo- decía viéndola bastante divertido como ella se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza- si mira, para empezar podrías maquilarte y coquetear y un escote por aquí estaría genial- decía mientras le bajaba la parte superior d la blusa dejando ver el borde de sus senos y la consecuencia fu un fuerte manotazo a su mano atrevida

te estas pasando Inuyasha- decía molesta

o esta bien yo solo decía, porque con un escote así hasta yo me iba encima de ti

Inuyasha!- ya estaba muy sonrojada

Ah cierto que eres mi amiga verdad?- y kagome volteo a verlo con una mirada fulminante- era broma no me mires así, yo jamás haría algo por el estilo eres como mi hermana- decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente

No sabes lo molesto que eres cuando te pones en ese plan- decía dejándose abrazar por su mejor amigo

Pero me quieres además soy tu mejor amigo así que aguántate y cállate que va empezar la película

Empezó por fin la película, y kagome se quedo recargada en su pecho y el recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, para Kagome eso era tan maravilloso y lo mejor de todo era que el nunca protestaba cuando ella buscaba sus brazos, pues a el también le gustaba abrazarla. La película fue pasando, era una historia muy bella hasta a inuyasha le había gustado, se trataba de dos amigos, un chico y una chica, pero ella sentía amor por su amigo pero nunca tuvo valor de decírselo hasta que el fue descubriendo todo poco a poco y al final ella decide irse y dejar al pobre joven destrozado pues el también descubre que la ama, a kagome la película le callo como balde de agua fría prácticamente era su triste historia así que salio algo molesta y tensa del cine

buen después de todo no estuvo tan mal, al menos no me dormí estuvo interesante ese enredo amoroso entre amigos no?- decía caminando alado de kagome quien iba cabizbaja

si estuvo interesante- decía sin alzar la cabeza

Si pero no entiendo, porque ella lo dejo si lo quería tanto

Tal vez era porque al mismo tiempo la lastimaba, debe ser duro amar a alguien que sabes que jamás te amara- decía triste kagome

Pero el si la amaba solo que disfrazaba ese amor de amistad, ambos debieron ser valientes y decirse lo que sentían y así se hubieran evitado mucho dolor no crees

El comentario de Inuyasha le había pegado tan fuerte como una pedrada en la cabeza, decirle lo que sentía no era un opción jamás lo haría, eso solo provocaría que se alejara de ella y eso seria mas doloroso, mientras pensaba esto un par de lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y cuando el joven de ojos dorados la miro se sorprendió y se asusto

Kag, estas bien? Fue algo que dije verdad?- decía preocupado mientras se ponía frente a ella tomándola de los hombros y ella negó con la cabeza

No… es solo que recordé la película y me causo tristeza la situación de los protagonistas

Ah vengase pa`ca- decía mientras la abrazaba- no se chillona ya le he dicho que se ve fea cuando llora a ver una sonrisita a ver- kagome sonrió ante el acto de ternura de su amigo- así me gusta y para que se amplié esa sonrisa vamos por un helado

Si!!- decía kagome recuperando su alegría, que mas podía pedir estaba a su lado y eso le bastaba para sentirse feliz

Compraron su helado y caminaron rumbo a sus casas, el la dejo en a puerta de la suya y se fue, kagome saludo a su mama y subió a su habitación para seguir escribiendo en su diario

***

_Hoy Inuyasha y yo fuimos al cine, para ser su plan ultima estancia me divertí mucho, aun que vimos una película que realmente parecía como si estuvieran relatando mi historia, y me pregunte si ese seria también mi final, si por fin me decidiera a alejarme de el para no seguir sufriendo, pero en realidad no sufro tanto, lo tengo ahí a mi lado y se que tengo mucho mas que cualquiera de sus novias pasajeras, porque tengo su cariño y se que me quiere muchísimo y que tengo un lugar especial en su corazón, aunque no les niego que hay momentos en los que desearía se alguna de sus novias pasajeras porque ellas tienen de el lo que yo mas añoro sus besos, sus caricias, su perfecto cuerpo, su pasión y el momento en el que el las tiene entre sus brazos, no se que es mejor si estar en su corazón por siempre como amiga o tener por un instante su deseo y pasión concentrada en mi para luego pasar a ser una mas de su lista, que agonía es esta situación tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo besar y abrazar como nunca, contarle todas mis tristeza y alegrías y no poderle gritar lo mucho que lo amo, entonces es cierto lo que dice esta frase "no hay peor forma de extrañar a alguien que tenerla a tu lado y saber que nunca será para ti" que leí hace tiempo en un libro pero jamás pensé que la ocuparía algún día valla la vida esta llena de sorpresas e ironías, hace años en la secundaria yo lo rechazaba y ahora vivo y muero por el _

_***_

_porfavor no elviden dejar reviews_

_bye_

_atte caroaome_


	3. La Nueva Conquista

hola

estoy super feliz por los reviews que me dejaron muchas gracias

esto es solo para **Inukag22 **sabes la inspiracion de esta historia fue mi propia vida jaja basicamente es lo que pase auqnue lo mio fue mucho mas complicado pero pues yo te aconcejaria que te des valor y decirle honestamente no tienes nada que perder pero puedes ganar mucho creeme porque yo me acobarde y perdi mucho

bueno tambien gracias a **RefiraM** si que esta triste eso no? pero mejorara la prometo, a **sofystelladlrj **que ya lei tu fic que es de naruto pues me agrado mucho el inicio se ve bastante interesante continualo pronto y leanlo se llama Nunca Llorare, **CONEJA** gracias por dejar reviews tanto aqui como en mi otro fic y claro que habra avence esepra y veras y por ultimo pero no menos i portante **Setsuna17** te agradesco muchisimo tu apoyo en mis fics espero que te guste este capitulo bueno a todo que lo lea jajaja

**los personajes de inu no me pertenecen son de super Rumiko Takashi**

Cap 3 la nueva conquista

***

_Un día normal de nuevo, como todos los anteriores ir al tedio de la escuela, soportar a profesores mas aterradores que el mismísimo Satanás en persona, montañas de tareas y apuntes, aunque debo de aceptar que dentro de los muros de la escuela pero fuera de los de los salones la vida es agradable, es donde pasan las mejores cosas y donde compartes todo con las personas que me alegra llamar amigos, que día a día están a tu lado si importar nada como mi querida y mas grande amiga su nombre es Sango Taijiya, mi compañera de clases desde 6º de primaria, es mi fiel confidente y yo la suya hemos compartido tanto juntas que a veces creo que somos hermanas, otra de las personas con quien comparto mi existencia escolar es Miroku Houshi, el es para Inuyasha lo que es para mi Sango, también su maestro en las artes de la seducción, porque claro Inuyasha tuvo que aprender en algún lado a ser un perfecto don Juan y un encantador pervertido, pero a pesar de las diferencias que tenemos todos estamos juntos, ah! Me olvidaba de otra persona que completa el grupo, es de primer año obviamente mas chico que nosotros tiene 15 años su nombre es Shippo, es un chico adorable Sango y yo lo apartamos del par de Don juanés antes de que terminen por pegarle sus terribles mañas _

_*** _

El despertador sonó estruendosamente en la habitación, Kagome maldecía el aparato mientras lo apagaba para que dejara de fastidiar con ese ruido insoportable que le ahuyentaba el sueño, por fin logro salir de su cama y se dispuso a bañarse y arreglarse para irse ala escuela

Entro al salón con tranquilidad, aun no llegaba el maestro, Sango estaba sentada en su asiento platicando animadamente con dos chicos

hola buenos días- saludaba Kagome sin mucho animo

que carita que no dormiste bien?- decía Inuyasha burlonamente

no, me la pase repasando para examen de mate que tenemos al rato

no te preocupes kag, tu siempre sales bien en todo- le decía Sango conciliadora

si todos sabemos que eres toda una cerebrito, con todo respeto- decía Miroku

si no se porque estudias tanto si ya te lo sabes de memoria- decía despreocupado Inuyasha recostándose en la silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa

porque si no voy a terminar como tu en los finales o extras gracias- decía por fin molesta

ja! Y que siempre los paso hasta con diez así que de que me preocupo ahora

no cambias Inuyasha- decía Sango con cara de pocos amigos

- oigan la vida es corta como para que me la pase preocupado por unos tontos exámenes tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, no es así miroku

Exacto hermano tu si sabes, por cierto dicen que llega una estudiante nueva a ver que tal esta- decía haciendo curvas en el aire semejando a una mujer e inuyasha sonreía maliciosamente

Ya van a empezar con sus nuevas conquistas?- decía exasperada Kagome por la actitud de sus amigos

Pequeña Kagome nosotros vivimos para eso- decía inuyasha levantándose y saliendo del salón para ver si el profesor venia era un chico desesperado y como siempre si el maestro no llegaba en 20 minutos después de que el llegara se iba sin importarle los reclamos de su amiga – maldito anciano ya viene- decía volviendo a entrar al salón con cara molesta

Todos los alumnos tomaron sus asientos, que eran mesas para dos, Sango y Kagome siempre se sentaba en la misma y los dos jóvenes detrás de ellas

Buenos días Jóvenes- dijo el hombre frente a ellos

Dirá buenas noches- dijo quedito Inuyasha y Miroku se rió en bajo

El día de hoy asiste una nueva alumna, ya puede pasar Señorita- dijo el profesor entrado en años

Una joven cruzo el umbral, realmente hermosa, tenia la piel blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con el cabello negro intenso, lacio y largo hasta la cintura y ojos castaños con largas pestañas, vestía muy bellamente una falda roja con una exquisita blusa blanca y un pequeño bolero del mismo tono, tenia un porte que le daba una elegancia impresionante

preséntese por favor señorita- pidió el profesor y la jovencita miro tímidamente al grupo de jóvenes

mi… nombre es Kikyou Hanuro- dijo aun tímidamente

Tienes novio?- se oyó una voz de entre los estudiantes y todos soltaron risas y la joven se enrojeció mucho

Joven Tashio mas respeto por favor o quiere una visita la dirección

Esta bien profesor lo siento no volverá a pasar- Inuyasha se había levantado de su asiento para enfrentarse ala profesor, y Kikyou lo miro fijamente dios! Era realmente apuesto y ese aire altanero y rebelde realzaba mas su atractivo natural, Inuyasha la miro de pronto y ella bajo la vista mas sonrojada aun

Siéntese por favor señor Tashio, señorita Hihurashi

Si profesor – respondió kagome poniéndose de pie en seguida

Como usted es la estudiante de mejor calificación de la clase, le pido que por favor le muestre la escuela a la señorita Hanuro y le ayude para ponerse al corriente en sus clases ya que estamos a mitad del año

Por supuesto profesor

Bien Señorita Hanuro, siéntese ahí hay un lugar vació- Kikyou obedeció y se acerco al lugar que estaba en la fila de alado a donde estaba Inuyasha y paso a su lado sin mirarlo pero el la siguió con la vista recorriéndola de arriba abajo descaradamente, era preciosa y tomaría ventaja del pedido del maestro a kagome así se acercaría mas ala hermosa joven

Kagome sintió una punzada fuerte en el pecho, inuyasha no le quitaba la mirada ala chica nueva, ella conocía esa mirada, una brillante y seductora que parecía que con solo mirarte te desnudaba de pies a cabeza, solo bajo el rostro y contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo y llorar hasta hartarse, pero se contuvo valientemente y siguió las clases como si nada

Por fin era la hora del receso tan añorado por todos, Kikyou se acerco tímidamente a kagome

oye disculpa, espero no ser una molestia para ti, por eso que te encargo el profesor- dijo bajando la vista apenada

Por supuesto que eres una molestia y mas porque inuyasha no te quita la vista de encima- deseo decirle para que se fuera pero no lo dijo en cambio dijo- claro que no es molestia así conocerás nuevas personas y pues ella es mi amiga Sango dijo señalando ala joven que estaba a su lado

Mucho gusto- dijo kikyou alegre y Sango la saludo de la misma forma

Y a nosotros no nos vas a presentar- dijo la voz varonil detrás de kagome que no le quitaba la vista a Kikyou

a eso voy- dijo molesta kagome-el Zoquete que grito en clase es mi molesto amigo…

Inuyasha mucho gusto- dijo seductoramente interrumpiendo a kagome y adelantándose para tomar la mano de Kikyou, cosa que la hizo enrojecer- y el es mi amigo Miroku

Mucho gusto- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquiera, era definitivo esos dos eran unos coquetos de lo peor

Sango y kagome solo entornaban los ojos exasperadas, de plano eran insoportables cuando se ponían en ese plan, pero no podían hacer nada solo

bueno si ya terminaron de molestarla- decía al borde del colapso histérico- voy a llevar a Kikyou a mostrarle la escuela

si además tenemos que ir al baño- dijo Sango desde atrás de ella, era la salida mas rápida de sacar a Kikyou de las garras de esos pervertidos ya que no las acompañarían hasta ahí, y Kikyou se dio cuenta de ello

si eso me parece bien vamos Sango, Kagome y de ahí me llevan a ver la escuela, decía caminando lejos de las mirada de ambos jóvenes y saliendo del salón seguidas de Kagome y Sango

gracias – decía Kikyou a la chicas- por un instante pensé que me violarían- decía con un tono divertido a punto de soltar una carcajada

jajaja poco falto- decía Sango divertida entrando al baño, el recinto sagrado para las platicas entre chicas lejos de los ojos y oídos curiosos de la extraña tribu de seres raros llamada hombres

díganme siempre son así?- pregunto Kikyou aun sonriendo

si desgraciadamente si, son un par de pervertidos aunque no son tan malos cuando los conoces, pero aun así cuídate de ellos

porque?- pregunto la estudiante nueva

porque al parecer una de ellos ya fijo sus ojos de conquistador en ti- decía Sango mirándose al espejo- inuyasha para ser exactas

si me di cuenta, pero eso no sirve conmigo yo ya tengo novio y pues no me interesan otros chicos por ahora

que bien, eso es bueno supongo que así te dejaran en paz- dijo kagome

Siguieron platicando en el baño durante el receso, ni siquiera fueron a darle el "tour" a Kikyou ya que se habían entretenido tanto conociéndose que ni se dieron cuenta, y siguieron las clases como siempre pero la diferencia era que había un joven que no le quitaba la dorada mirada a una chica de nuevo ingreso y que consideraba su nueva presa

Continuara

porfis no olviden dejar review porfis


	4. Amor Descubierto en la Pista de Baile

hola

gracias a todas por sus reviews les agradesco por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus opinioses y comentarios que me encanta leer

y tambien gracias a los que leen mi fic espero que les siga gustando y lo sigan leyendo de verdad muchas gracias

espero que les agrade este capitulo a algunas que pidieron celos por parte de inu creo que se sentiran satisfechas (espero) despues de este capitulo

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertencen son de Super Rumiko Takashi**

Cap 4 Amor descubierto en la pista de baile

***

_Paso ya una semana desde que Kikyou llego ala escuela, es una chica a agradable, divertida y sumamente inteligente, lo suficiente para mantener a raya a Inuyasha y sus intentos de conquista aunque creo que eso lo anima mas a intentarlo una y otra vez, ya que como me dijo esta tarde "me gustan los retos y ella es un reto para mi" como puede ser tan presistente en una causa perdida? Pero tengo que decir que verlo contemplar a Kikyou con deseo me hace sentir realmente mal y bastante celosa, tanto que hay veces que deseo que Kikyou se fuera y nunca regresara pero no puedo culparla ni detestarla porque ella no es la culpable de nada hasta lo rechaza rotundamente pero la insistencia de Inuyasha me destroza el alma por que no puede verme a mi con esa intensidad?, porque no me pide insistentemente que este a su lado?, porque no soy la mujer de sus sueños? porque?, aunque se de sobremanera la respuestas a todas esas preguntas y se resumen a un pequeña pero significativa frase: porque soy su amiga _

_***_

-por fin viernes!!!!!- decía Miroku saliendo del salón- que vamos a hecer hoy chicos? Que tal si vamos a mover el bote si!!!- decía bailando y mirando sensual a las tres chicas que lo miraban divertido

- eso me parece bien un poco de acción el viernes por la noche- decía Inuyasha posando su brazo en el hombro de su amigo

- yo safo- decía Kagome- mañana tengo que cuidar a Sota y es una ardua tarea

-Que fresa eres Kagome, nunca vienes a bailar con nosotros… aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca te he visto bailar- le decía el joven de ojos dorados- bueno que mas da … ustedes dos si vienen- decía preguntándoles a sango y a Kikyou pero la pregunta en realidad iba mas dirigida hacia la chica nueva

si kag no va yo no voy- decía Sango

y si ellas no van yo tampoco- decía Kikyou dándole un rotundo pero sutil no a Inuyasha

hay vamos chicas no sean aguadas- decía Miroku

si vamos anden va a ser divertido- decía Inuyasha, no quería peder la oportunidad de bailar con Kikyou y mas si representaba un ambiente perfecto para seducirla

huy si que diversion verlos coquetear como siempre- decía kagome con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida de las dos chicas

bueno eso demuestra que eres una SANTURRONA de lo peor , hasta deberias irte de monja te quedaria bastante bien- decía Inuyasha con toda la intencion de que Kagome se enojara y de puro orgullo aceptara ir y por consecuencia las otras dos chicas también

Inuyasha porque no le haces un favor a la humanidad y te suicidas- decía con sarcasmo kagome- y para que lo sepas no soy ninguna Santurrona y para demostrartelo voy a ir en donde nos vemos- decía desafiante, ah kagome era tan predecible para Inuyasha siempre terminaba aceptando a sus peticiones era fácil lidiar con su pequeño pero macizo orgullo

Alas 9 en la entrada del Club Shikon, y no hay problema por las identificaciones es un lugar para peques como nosotros- decía Miroku- y ustedes ahora si vienen?

Bueno yo voy- dijo Sango no muy convencida

Y tu?- pregunto Inuyasha a Kikyou seductoramente, y Kikyou no pudo evitar sonrojarse, con esa mirada era inevitable ser indifernte

Lo pesare- dijo mirando al piso e Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción había logrado cometido de al menos ponerla nerviosa ese era un buen comienzo, al menos sabia que surtia cierto efecto sobre ella

En que problema se había metido, para empezar ella no bailaba para seguirle no tenia ropa adecuada para ir a bailar a un antro, su guardarropa constaba de pantalones de mezclilla, playeras y sudaderas, ni un vestido ni faldas ni nada de eso

vas a salir?- pregunto una voz desde el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto

si pero no se que ponerme- respondio kagome

si ya me di cuenta prima- decía inspeccionando el cuarto que estaba intestado de ropa – quieres que te preste algo?

Yo creo que si Lin porque ni modo que me lleve esta sudadera a un antro- decía mostrando su sudadera favorita que era tan grande que cabian muy bien las dos ahí

Mmm déjame ver que te quedar bien- decía poniendose la mano en la barbilla – ya se ven- decía jalando a su prima hasta su habitación

Kagome la siguió y entraron en su cuarto, mientras la veía inspeccionar su closet, recordo cuando ella llego a vivir a su casa, después de la muerte de sus padres, Lin quedo al cuidado de los padres de kagome, pero su prima siempre mostraba una gran fortaleza, siempre sonreía e impulsaba a otros a seguir adelante, a decir verdad para kagome fue una bendicion que llegara a vivir a su casa pues siempre le ayudaba en todo y mas porque era 2 años mayor y aunque no eran tantos había vivido mas que ella y en ciertas cosas tenia mucha experiencia

ya lo enconte!!! Que te parece? Te gusta- decía Lin sacandola de sus pensamientos y mostrandole un bello vestido negro bastante juvenil, con un escote pequeño aunque para kagome le parecio enorme

esta bonito pero esta muy escotado no crees?- dijo kagome

en serio- decía lin viendolo minuciosamente comos si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta- bueno entonces ya se!!!- dijo volviendose hacia su monton de ropa y saco una falda negra larga hasta un poco debajo de las rodillas con una blusa blanca que se coordinaba con un pequeño corselet negro sobre la blusa- que te parece esta coordinado se ve genial, pero hace mucho que no me lo pongo es demasiado oscuro para mi pero se que a ti te gusta el negro anda pruebatelo a ver que tal te va

Kagome se lo puso y pues que decir le quedaba bastante bien, el corselet le ajustaba muy bien ala la cintura y el negro acentuaba mas su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos chocolate

wow ahora veamos que peinado te qudara bien- decía lin viendola detenidament

peinado de que hablas?

Pues de que te voy a peinar y maquillar, así el idiota ese que tienes por amigo va a dejarte en paz con sus comentarios tontos- decía molesta Lin

Lin sabes que el no lo hace con intencion

Hay Kagome no se porque lo defiendes tanto es un idota promiscuo, deberias alejarte de el y buscar a alguien mas, alguien que si te valore

Lin ya habiamos hablado de esto, sabes que no puedo- decía viendo alos ojos a su prima que la miraba resignada

Lin!!!- se escucho una voz desde la planta baja- te buscan

Si Tia voy!!... ahorita regreso para seguir embelleciéndote prima

Lin bajo y kagome se quedo en su habitación y se miro en el espejo del tocador de su prima y reconocio que esa ropa le acentaba bastante bien incluso se atrevio a pensar que se veía bonita, entonces lin entro feliz a la habitación

que paso?- pregunto kagome a su alegre prima

es Sesshy esta aya abajo me invito a cenar

bueno entonces debes arreglarte par airte

que??? Ni loca te dejo así mi prima es primero, Sesshy sabe esperar, ademas el sabe porque lo hago

Por fin ya estaba en la entrada del club ese y kagome pudo ver a su amiga Sango junto a Miroku esperando la llegada de los demás, se acerco y los llamo

hola chicos- dijo kagome, y cundo ambos la miraron se quedaron impresionados, se veía irreconocible

Kagome?- pregunto miroku viendola- valla te ves muy bien y tu que no querias venir

Hay ya Miroku, es que lin insistio en arreglarme no creen que es demasiado?

No te ves muy bien amiga- decía Sango sonriéndole y no le mentia se veía muy bien

Hola acaso te conozco- dijo una voz seductora que kagome conocia bien pero no penso que seri para ella hasta que le toco el hombro para que volteara- Kagome??? Eres tu? Wow te ves…- dijo mirandola de pies a cabeza y kagome se sintió coibida era esa mirada que siempre quiso tenr sobre ella esa que denotaba deseo y sensualidad por su parte – te ves muy bien y yo que pense que no vendrias – dijo muy seductoramente,

Podrias dejar de mirarme así, es incomodo y molesto- le decía con untono obivmente exasperado

Huy perdon no lo vuelvo a hacer

Esperaron hasta que llegara Kikyou pero al parecer, no tenia intenciones de ir así que todos decidieron por fin entrar y divertirse, entraron y ocuparon una mesa y pidieron algo de tomar entonces una voz masculina se oyo detrás de Inuyasha

pero si es el perro Tashio!!! Como estas??- decía un joven de cabello negro sujetado en una cola alta y de ojos azules intensos bastante atractivo

que hay lobo? Hace mucho que no te veía- decía inuyasha correspondiendo el saludo del recien llegado

pero también esta Miroku como estas cuanto tiempo – decía el joven a miroku

que gusto koga y ese milagro que te dejas ver- deci miroku

pues ya ves, acabo de regresar ala ciudad, llevo una semana aquí – decía animado el joven de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, y de repente volteo la mirada aun lado de Inuyasha y vio a kagome se quedo un momento viendola era hermosa y ella le dedico una fugas mirada y una leve sonrisa- andale perro por fin tienes novia- decía aun mirando a kagome pensando que era su novia

- de que hablas?- pregunto Inuyasha y de inmediato entendió lo que quiso decir- no ella no es mi novia es mi amiga te presento a kagome, kagome el es un amigo de la infancia koga, y ella es Sango también amiga nuestra

- oh mucho gusto- decía extendiéndole la mano a Sango y después a kagome, pero cuando estrecho la mano de kagome sonrió ampliamente no era su novia genial eso quería decir que estaba libre, ella lo miro a los ojos y le parecieron realmente hermosos y esa sonrisa amplia y sincera le agrado mucho no era como esa de inuyasha altanera y cínica esta parecía diferente, así se quedaron por unos momentos estrechados de las manos mirándose hasta que miroku interrumpió

- oye koga porque no te vienes con nosotros junto con tus amigos así somos mas y pues mejor no?

- Bueno idea -dijo koga que por fin le quito la vista de encima a kagome – ahora vuelvo

Koga se fue y un momento después regreso con 4 persona, tres de ellos hombres y una chica, juntaron tres mesas y se sentaron todos después de las presentaciones, platicaron animadamente

- oye kagome- le llamo Koga que se había sentado a su lado- te gustaría bailar?

- Pero no se bailar muy bien- dijo tímidamente escondiendo lo mas que podía su sonrojo

- No te preocupes yo te enseño, aunque te digo un secreto yo tampoco se bailar muy bien- kagome rió y entonces acepto su invitación a bailar

Se fueron hacia la pista y koga le explicaba algunos paso para el tipo de música que en esta caso era algo de Regeton

- en realidad – le decía koga- con el baile solo debes dejarte guiar por la música y el ritmo es así como yo bailo

Koga empezó amoverse conforme ala música y kagome empezó a seguirlo un poco, pero ella pensó que no era difícil, la música le incitaba amover las caderas, entonces empezó moverlas muy sensualmente sin darse cuenta y koga la miro asombrado realmente era hermosa, pero no era el único que lo había notado Inuyasha la veía fijamente desde la mesa dios porque nunca se había fijado en lo bella que era

- ves no era tan difícil o si?- dijo Koga empezando a bailar con ella pero tomado su distancia para que ella no se incomodara con el baile atrevido que representa este genero

- no, además es divertido

Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista de encima, que hermosa, la veía de pies a cabeza se detenía constantemente a ver el movimiento de sus caderas, que la hacían verse sensual y en su rostro su tan adorable sonrisa pero que no le dedicaba a el si no a koga entonces tenso la mandíbula y apretó lo puños -maldito! Que no se atreva a tocarla mas de la cuenta o si no? – pensó Inuyasha en el momento en que koga la tomaba por la cintura para seguir bailando sin preocupación alguna

Continuara....

Eh que tal? aparecio el lindo koga a hacer reaccionar al sonso de inu

porfa a ver que opinan con la aparicion de kogita guapito dejen reviews porfis

nos leemos luego

atte

Caroaome


	5. La Amistad Murio

hola

estoy supermega feliz les agradesco mucho a todas las que se toman su tiempo para escribir sus comentarios que me encanta leer y quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes

**Raven Sakura** gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te guste mi fic y pues eso de kikyou si que es una sorpresa pero pues la vida da muchas vueltas

**Inukag22** gracias chica por dejarme un comentario siempre y pues inu seguira verde de celos por un rato mas asi que le veremos sufrir un poquito mas XD

**KaoruLuxClyne24** gracias po dejar comen y no te preocupes tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible cada capitulo

no te preocupes como ya le dije a inukag22 seguira sufriendo ateque de celos y mas locos y gracias por tu comen espero que te siga gustando

**Chie Abi **me alegra que te haya gustado la apricion de koga que solo vive para hacer sufrir a inu si!!!!!!!!! bueno nadamas tantito y gracias por tus comentarios y prometo no demorarme en poner los siguientes capitulos

**setsuna17** gracias simpre me dejas un comentario

y gracias a todos aquellos que solo leen mi historia espero que les siga gustando

y sabe me di cuenta con sus reviews que muchas son felices viendo a inu sufrir por los celos asi que espero que le guste este capitulo

**los personajes de inuyasha no me perteneces son se super Rumiko Takashi**

. 5 La amistad murió

Eran las 5 de la tarde del sábado, kagome estaba en el centro comercial acompañada de un joven pero no era el mismo que de la semana pasada, este era diferente, era Koga quien le había pedido casia al borde de la suplica que saliera con el y ella acepto pues le había parecido un joven de lo mas respetable, amable y atento con ella, tanto que cuando ella abrió la puerta de su casa lo vio con un ramo de rosas rojas enorme y mirándola con una dulzura y devoción como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo creador

Pasaron la tarde juntos conociéndose mas a fondo, descubrió que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Inuyasha en su infancia pero el se había mudado de

ciudad por el trabajo de sus padres

así que eras amigo de Inuyasha y Miroku?- le preguntaba divertida ante la idea de que un joven como el fuera amigo de un par de pervertidos

si éramos cómplices en travesuras- decía sonriendo con nostalgia- era bastante divertido Miroku regularmente era el actor intelectual de todo e Inuyasha y yo éramos quienes hacia todo por eso siempre nos regañaban a el a mi y a Miroku nunca

jajaja me lo imagino – decía muy divertida

cuando me fui los extrañe mucho y mas a Inuyasha era mi mejor amigo

bueno pero ahora ya estas aquí y volverán a ser los buenos amigos de antes no?

Si pero ahora ya no le voy a hacer caso a los planes de Miroku

Jajaja si capaz que te meten ala cárcel

Si imagínate que horror

así continuaron la tarde riendo y platicando, cuando cayo la noche Koga llevo a Kagome a su casa y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla bastante cerca de la boca, Kagome se había sonrojado hasta la medula

adiós espero que esto se vuelva a repetir pronto – le dijo Koga con un tono de voz muy dulce e increíblemente atractivo

por supuesto me divertí mucho contigo

eso me da gusto- decía sonriéndole sinceramente y totalmente satisfecho de lo que ella había dicho- bueno ya métete que es tarde y usted bellísima dama debe descansar- Kagome se sonrojo mucho mas y solo asintió levemente

buenas noches – dijo ella un poco apenada

igual nos vemos- dijo el dándose vuelta y emprendiendo el camino hacia su casa

Kagome entro y cerro la puerta de su casa quedándose recargada en ella, aun estaba sonrojada, que chico tan lindo pensaba ella mientras entraba ala sala donde estaban su prima y su amadísimo novio

hala kag- dijo Lin que volteaba a verla aun sentada en el sillón junto a su joven novio que aun miraba la película

hola Lin, hola Sesshoumaru- saludo Kagome aun pensando en su cita con Koga y mirando el ramo de rosas que reposaba en una mesita de la sala

al parecer te divertiste mucho- decía Sesshoumaru que la veía divertido porque tenia cara de tonta

que dices?- dijo Kagome quien no le había puesto atención

nada olvídalo, oye por cierto el inudiota vino a buscarte hace rato- decía Sesshoumaru mientras ponía pausa la película

ah si es cierto- decía Lin- venia con Sango, Miroku y con una chica que no conozco de seguro era su nueva novia

y no saben que quería

no como llegaron se fueron, que fue lo bueno- decía lo ultimo viendo a Lin con una sonrisa seductora, cosa que hizo que Lin se enrojeciera

bueno los dejo- dijo kagome comprendiendo que querían estar solos "viendo la película" – buenas noches Sesshoumaru

adiós kagome – decía Sesshoumaru despidiéndose

Kagome subió a su cuarto se tiro en la cama a pensar una y otra vez en el joven de ojos azul intenso, en sus sonrisa dulce y sincera, es su palabras amables y halagos, pero entonces aquellos bellos recuerdos se ensombrecían al recordar al joven de ojos dorados que la dejaba sin aliento

Maldición!!! Deja de pensar en el Kagome!!! No seas tonta el no te quiere ni te querrá nunca!!!- se decía así misma para alejar su imagen de su mente

Paso el fin de semana y nuevamente a clases, eran cuarto para las siete cuando Kagome cruzo el umbral de la entrada ala escuela camino rumbo a su salón tranquilamente pero vio algo que la dejo paralizada, estaban Kikyou e Inuyasha, el la estaba abrazando tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y Kikyou se aferraba a su pecho, que demonios significaba eso, porque estaban abrazados, se suponía que Kikyou rechazaba a Inuyasha y ahora lo abrazaba?, no soporto mas y salio corriendo de ahí con lagrimas en los ojos, no supo a donde corría pero choco con algo que la hizo perder el equilibrio pero una mano la sujeto fuerte para que no cayera

Kagome?- dijo la voz de un chico interrogante- estas bien? Porque lloras?- pregunto el chico preocupado y ella alzo la cara topándose con el azul profundo de uno hermosos ojos que le traían tranquilidad

Koga- dijo casi como si le hubiera regresado el alma al cuerpo – no tengo nada estoy bien

Segura, entonces por que llorabas- decía mientras limpiaba con uno de sus dedos la fina lagrima que caía por su mejilla

No es nada- dijo volteando hacia otro lado

Nadie llora por nada, Kagome dímelo- dijo dulcemente, mientras tomaba delicadamente su mentón para que lo mirara-, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, dime anda, después te sentirás mejor y no te veras fea con los ojos hinchados como rana, o dime quieres verte como un sapo?- Kagome sonrió ante el cometario

No, no quiero verme como un sapo- dijo sonriendo – gracias Koga- abrazaba a Koga que le había hecho olvidar la imagen de Kikyou e Inuyasha, el la abrazo también

Pero yo no hice nada

Claro que si, estas aquí conmigo y eso es mas que suficiente- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Siempre voy a estar contigo, quien no estaría con una maravillosa joven como tu- decía dulcemente, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, ella se sonrojo pero se fue de inmediato su sonrojo, ella sabia quien no quería estar a su lado y eso le dolió

Buenos días- dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella

Hola Inuyasha- saludo Koga jovial, pero Inuyasha estaba muy serio, demasiado como para ser el

Ho..hola Inu- dijo kagome sin mirarlo

No creen que ya deberíamos irnos a clase ya es un poco tarde- decía aun serio

Es cierto!- decía koga viendo el reloj sin prestarle atención a la actitud de inuyasha- aunque ya estas mejor- dijo viendo a Kagome preocupado e Inuyasha alzaba una ceja, kagome se sentía mal

Si koga gracias, vamonos a clase- ella y koga se disponían a irse pero Inuyasha la sostuvo de l brazo

Ahora te alcanzamos Koga tengo que preguntarle algo a Kagome- dijo Inuyasha muy serio

Ah bueno, pero oye quita esa cara cualquiera diría que comiste gallo- decía divertido Koga mientras se alejaba

Que chistosito me salio- decía molesto Inuyasha- oye que tienes porque estas así?

Como que tengo? no tengo nada estoy bien- dijo mirando a otro lado

Y que dijiste este idiota se la creyó no?, kagome no se necesita ser muy observador como para no darme cuanto que estabas llorando te conozco que paso? Son tus papas?

Ya te dije que no es nada- dijo kagome mientras caminaba

Ahhhh ósea que a Koga que lo acabas de conocer si le cuentas y a mi que soy tu mejor amigo no- decía ofendido y bastante molesto por la actitud esquiva de su amiga

Inuyasha no seas dramático-dijo exasperada

dramático!!! Es que porque???? Parece que me estas remplazando con ese, el sábado te buscamos para salir y tu estabas bien gracias con el

Estas molesto por eso? Si tu eres el primero que dices que salga con alguien y ahora me lo vienes a reclamar no te entiendo- dijo ya molesta

Pues claro que no, como vas a entender si de tus tontos libros no sales

Que quieres decir con eso

Que eres una tonta, con un par de palabras bonitas y ahí vas, que no te das cuenta el esta jugando contigo solo te quiere para una cosa…

Ahh si!!!! El león cree que todos son de su condición-dijo con sarcasmo- como tu eres así crees que todos son como tu no?- le reclamaba molesta y el se quedo callado- sabes que estoy HARTA DE TI!!!!- le gritaba kagome – de tu estupida actitud conmigo YA NO TE SOPORTO

ASI ENTONCES PORQUE CARAJO ME HABLAS EH?

NO SE, REALMENTE NO SE ERES EL IDIOTA MAS IDIOTA DE TODOS QUE PARA ACBARLA NO ES MAS QUE UN PATETICO DON JUAN- le gritaba ella llena de ira y resentimiento

Eso piensas de mi?- decía conteniendo las ganas de gritarle y zarandearla por como le había hablado

Si eso pienso

Perfecto, olvídate que alguna vez fuimos amigos y para que lo sepas para mi no eres mas que un santurrona estupida que se cree una cerebrito, noticia de ultima hora la patética aquí eres tu - decía mirándola con rabia

Por mi perfecto, no me interesa- decía dándose la vuelta y caminando casi corriendo hacia la puerta de salida no tenia ganas de ir a clase se sentía muy mal, cuando estuvo fuera salio corriendo hacia un parque cercano, se sentó ala sobra de un árbol y se soltó a llorar desconsolada – maldito!!! Te odio Inuyasha no sabes cuanto te detesto

Saco una libreta quería escribir para sacar todo lo que sentía

***

_Es increíble como puedo considerar a ese amigo, si en ves de tratarme como una amiga me trata como si fuera una tonta, pro se acabo ya no pienso seguir soportando su estupida manera de tratarme, se acabo la buena y dulce Kagome ya no mas Inuyasha no volverás a humillarme ni hablarme de esa manera nunca mas, y juro por lo mas sagrado que poseo que me arrancare este amor por ti así me quede sin corazón no me importa, ya no pienso amarte mas ya no pienso quedarme ahí a tu lado como la estupida que dices que soy, si talvez si soy una estupida pero por soportar todo lo que me haces es por eso que esta kagome que esta aquí escribiendo sus pensamientos, morirá para abrirle paso a una nueva, una que no se deje de nadie y mucho menos de tipos como el, ya no mas, esa kagome dulce y comprensiva que todos pisotean esta muerta ahora vas a ser tu quien sufra lo prometo Inuyasha…_

_***_

- No volverás a lastimarme Inuyasha nunca mas- decía mientras aferraba la libreta a su pecho con ira pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos no seria fácil pero sabia que si quería podía lograr hasta lo imposible incluso aniquilar este sentimiento

Continuara

por cierto aclaracion de este capitulo Koga entra a la misma escuela que los demas por eso kagome se lo encontro cuando entraba a la escuela

y que les parecio la sorpresita de kikyou espero que no la odien y las fans de kikoy no me odien porfavor

bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado si no diganme y yo vere que hacer para el proximo capitulo

no olviden dejar reviews

nos leemos luego

atte

caroaome


	6. Cayendo de nuevo en el juego

hola

aqui toy con el nuevo capitulo creo que me tarde pero estaba terminando de publicar otor fic y pues eso de hacer los finales creo que es lo mas dificil pero pues aqui toy dejandoles la continuacion

**KaoruLuxClyne24** pues kikyou seguira dandonos sorpresas y pues espero que te guste este capitulo dado que viene la reconciliacion y los besos todavia na falta muuuuchoooo y pues espero que te siga emocionando mi fic

**inukag22** bueno eso de que se pelearon muy rapido pues es que asi es la naturaleza de su relacion y es lo que trate de hacer con el capitulo anterior fue mostrar como son como amigos aunque claro que esta pela va tracander un poquito mas porque inu empieza a ver amenazada su relacion con kag por kouga pero ya veras espero que te siga gustando

**Chie Abi** no te preocupes inu aprendera muy pronto la leccion de eso no dudes y espero poder seguir recibiendo tu apoyo y que te siga gustando mi fic

gacias por leer mi historia

**los personajes de inu no son mios son de super Rumiko Takashi** que porcierto ya se enteraron que pronto pasaran todo el manga a la pantalla chica busquenlo en internet por si no saben pero Inu regresa a la TV que alegia!!!!!!!!!!

Cap 6 Cay endo de nuevo en el juego

Kagome entro a su casa con pesar, había estado en el parque toda la mañana y parte de la tarde llorando, no pudo evitarlo le dolían las palabras que le había dicho sus supuesto amigo y ahora ya no estaba ten segura de poder arrancar ese sentimiento, paso frente a la sala donde estaba lin rodeada de libros y papeles

valla hasta que llegas! Mi tía estaba preocupada Kag- dijo Lin levantándose y apartándose de los montones de tareas Universitarias para saludar mejor a su prima – oye estas bien? Que te paso kag?- dijo Lin preocupada

nada … solo estoy cansada Lin

a mi no me engañas tu lloraste tu cara te delata que paso dime soy tu prima y casi hermana sabe que puedes decirme lo que quieras primita- decía abrazándola, acto seguida kagome se soltó a llorar desconsolada en sus brazos

Lin!!! Ya no puedo!!! Ya no puedo- decía dejándose caer ala piso junto con Lin

Que paso kagome- decía aun mas preocupada por su prima- dime que paso que te hicieron

Inuyasha- dijo entre sollozos y Lin se puso colorada de coraje, no era la primera vez que Kagome lloraba por el y lo sabia, ella sabia de el sentimiento que su prima le profesaba

Otra vez el?- pregunto exasperada y notablemente molesta y kagome solo asintió- ah!!!no puedo creerlo!!! Estoy harta Kagome!!! Ahora si le rompo la cara!!! Ya es demasiado ese Imbesil siempre te hace llorar

Lin cálmate- dijo débilmente Kagome

Que me calme!!!! Que me calme- y de repente sonó le timbre- ok ya me calme voy a abrir tu ve a la sala y espera me ahí que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Lin fue ala puerta después de haberse clamado y Kagome siguió sus instrucciones ya que realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que su prima. Lin abrió la puerta aun algo molesta

-hola hermosa ninfa ya estas lista- decía un joven de ojos dorados al otro lado de la puerta

-tu!!!- dijo lin señalándolo molesta-

-yo que? Ahora que hice?- dijo asustado Sesshoumaru por la actitud de su novia

-tu hermano me tiene harta!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito por fin Lin- es un idiota!!! Como se atreve? Otra vez hizo llorar a kagome y ahora si lo mato Sesshoumaru – decía gritando muy molesta a su novio que la miraba ya aburrido, siempre que Inuyasha le hacia algo a Kagome, Lin le reclamaba a el como si fuera el culpable

-otra vez con eso?, Lin yo no tengo control sobre lo que hace Inuyasha, aunque eso de matarlo cuando quieras y si gustas te ayudo- decía lo ultimo con tono divertido

-es en serio Sesshoumaru-decía cruzándose de brazos y dándole las espalada- no es justo lo que le hace a kagome

-lo se mi hermano es un pendejo- decía abrazándola por las espalda- pero que podemos hacer ya sabes como son dentro de unos días se reconciliaran y volverán a pelear siempre son -así

-pero esto tiene que parar- dijo Lin soltándose de el

-eso significa que la salida de hoy se cancela verdad?- dijo con pesar

-lo siento amor Kag me necesita- decía tocándole la mejilla con dulzura

ok ahora si mato a Inuyasha

jaja yo te ayudo- decía acercándose a el

-bueno al menos te puedo besar hasta que se me duerman los labios ninfa mía

-mmm déjame pensar- decía con un dedo en la barbilla fingiendo que pensaba todo lo que conllevaba aquella proposición- bueno

y al fin se besaron muy apasionadamente, después de maravillosos minutos para ambos se separaron con pasar y Sesshoumaru se fue y Lin busco a su prima que estaba recostada en el sillón con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, le preocupaba mucho el estado de su prima Sesshoumaru tenia razón siempre se peleaba pero había algo distinto ahora, kagome parecia como si le hubieran quitado el alma

Inuyasha aun estaba que prendía llamas, había ido a clases pero estaba tan enojado que cuando un maestro le regaño por no poner atención, el se le enfrento y falto poco para que lo insultara, cosa que provoco que lo llevaran ala dirección, con dos días suspendido y que llamaran a sus padres

Después del regaño de su mama y la advertencia de que seria acusado con su padre cuando llegara del trabajo, Inuyasha se encerró en su cuarto toda la tarde aun pensando en las palabras de Kagome

-un patético don Juan bah! que me importa lo que piense esa tonta santurrona- pero la culpa de todo la tiene el idiota de Koga, pensaba Inuyasha, ese imbesil me esta quitando a mi amiga incluso a el le contó lo que le pasaba y a mi no, maldita sea kagome que pasa contigo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez y aun perdido en sus pensamientos sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar- pero que carajo Sesshoumaru!!! Por que maldita sea hiciste eso??- le grito molesto a su hermano que lo miraba fríamente como siempre

-porque por culpa de un pendejo, me perdí de una maravillosa y romántica cita con la mas hermosa mujer del mundo, te gustaría saber quien es ese zoquete que arruino mi tarde

-no me interesa y Lárgate!!!- dijo casi como un rugido lleno de furia no estaba como para soportar los molestos comentarios de su hermano mayor

-no me grites o te vuelvo a golpear, te lo voy a decir aunque no quieras oírme, un idiota, animal, bestia, zoquete hizo llorar otra vez a la prima pequeña de Lin y por consecuencia ella tenia que consolarla y yo me quede sin salida y sin mi hermosa ninfa, y da la casualidad que ese pendejo animal por desgracia es mi pequeño, puberto y calenturiento hermano- decía con tono irónico que de repente cambio a un tono sombrío- mas te vale tarado que te disculpes con ella

-y yo porque ella empezó – dijo muy molesto

-ella empezó- dijo fingiendo la voz como si fuera un tonto- de plano no eres mas idiota porque te falta ambición Inuyasha

-ya déjame en paz!!!! Además a ti que te importa

-que me importa? Que Kagome también es mi amiga y ella no se merece todo lo que le haces

-lo que yo le hago ja yo no le hago nada

-si claro como no- decía con sarcasmo- pero te voy a decir algo hermanito, crees que eres feliz con tus montones de mujeres pero lo que realmente vale la pena no lo encontraras en una noche de sexo

-cállate! Tu no sabes na…

claro que lo se acuérdate quien es el mas grande aquí

-sabes que ya lárgate –decía sentándose en la cama cansado de su hermano

-esta bien ah una cosa mas yo se que tu aprecias a Kagome y se que ella también a ti así que no tires a la basura una amistad de años y no te cierres a las nuevas posibilidades la vida podría sorprenderte cuando menos te lo esperas

-ya terminaste ya vete-decía nuevamente molesto

Sesshoumaru se fue y dejo pensativo a Inuyasha

que no me cierre a nuevas posibilidades? Bah esta loco pero kagome estaba llorando por mi culpa, ahhh demonios!!!- dio un fuerte suspiro se paro de la cama, salio de su cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

***

_Me siento realmente fatal, lo que escribí en la mañana en esa simple liberta me temo que no podré cumplir, es imposible sacarme del corazón este sentimiento, a pesar del dolor y rabia que causaron sus palabras en mi, no soy capaz de odiarlo y eso de arrancarme el corazón es mas imposible aun si hiciera eso ese mismo día moriría, lo amo, lo amo con todo el alma y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo así que, lo mas sensato en este momento será alejarme de el por un tiempo para que las cosas…_

_*** _

Kagome dejo de escribir ya que había escuchado unos ruidos extraños en la ventana que daba al balcón, así que se acerco abrió la cortina y se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha al otro lado de la ventana, que hace aquí? Se pregunto muy sorprendida

-abre por favor kag- dijo Inuyasha, Kagome estaba paralizada de la sorpresa de verlo ahí pero se recupero y abrió la puerta de su balcón y lo dejo entrar

-que haces aquí?- pregunto contrariada por la nueva actitud de su ex amigo, lo ultimo que se esperaba ese día era que el se le acercara

-bueno … es que…Sesshoumaru me dijo que estabas mal … y yo…- Inuyasha se callo de repente y miro el cuaderno dulcemente adornado que había en la cama y alcanzo a leer algunas palabras _"lo amo"_ decía frunció el seño a quien ama kagome, ella se dio cuenta que había visto el cuaderno y lo tomo rápidamente cerrándolo y dejándolo sobre el tocador que estaba detrás de ella

-y bien a que viniste?- dijo fríamente- a leer mi diario o que?

-No no vine por eso- dijo un poco molesto por la actitud de ella suspiro hondamente- vine porque me siento culpable – dijo dejándose caer en la cama- la manera en que te hable… yo …no se que me paso

-Te sientes bien?- dijo kagome acercándose a el y tocándole la frente- no tienes fiebre?- el le tomo la mano algo molesto por la burla, estaba siendo sincero y solo se burlaba

-No me hace gracia, e en serio- kagome se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer para atrás quedándose acostada

-Es que tu no sueles hablar así

-Lo se- dijo acostándose a su lado – eso es lo raro no se que me pasa bueno si se- hizo una pausa pensando en las palabras precisas para decirle lo que le pasaba y por fin se sentó y suspiro nuevamente- es que me sentí medio … medio… celoso, celoso de que le contaras tus cosas a Koga y no a mi, de que salieras el sábado con el y no conmigo y los demás, me sentí amenazado como si estuviera perdiendo tu amistad- kagome se sentó también había escuchado bien estaba celoso? Pero porque?- se que es estupido pero así me sentí y me enoje mucho contigo por..por hacerme a un lado- dijo bajando la cabeza

-Inuyasha- dijo dulcemente tocándole el hombro y el volteo

-No quiero perderte Kag te quiero mucho- kagome solo bajo la mirada, claro que la quería pero no de la forma que ella deseaba

-Lo se Inuyasha, pero koga no va remplazarte la relación que he entablado estos pocos días no se compara con la nuestra, jamás no vuelvas a compáralas si?

-De acuerdo pero … dime … que te paso en la mañana … por que llorabas – dijo muy sutil y dulcemente kagome volvió a bajar la vista como decirle que lloraba por el por haberlo visto con Kikyou

-No era na…- de repente escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y la voz de Lin que la llamaba- ohoh si Lin te ve aquí seguro te avienta por la ventana mejor vete Inu mañana hablamos en la escuela si?

-En la escuela no creo que podamos hablar

-Porque

-Porque me suspendieron, mejor yo paso mañana en la tarde y seguimos con esto pero… ya no estas enojada conmigo- dijo como un pequeño de 5 años deseando que su mama no lo regañe por alguna travesura

-Claro que no Inu – entonces el sonrió ampliamente

-Gracias Kag- la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente- te quiero pequeña y no creo que seas una tonta santurrona

(NA: dios adoro a inu a veces es tan tierno ^////^)

-Y yo tampoco creo que seas patético, aunque si creo que eres un don Juan- dijo separándose de el para verlo sonriente el la volvió abrazar muy fuerte- te quiero Inuyasha

así se quedaron abrazados por unos instantes, hasta que escucharon un nuevo llamado de Lin, entonces el se separo de ella y le beso la frente

-adiós pequeña nos vemos mañana- decía saliendo al balcón

- adiós te cuidado no te vallas a caer- decía mientras veía como bajaba

Y abajo el se despidió con la mano y salio del jardín de la casa de kagome y ella entro abrió nuevamente su diario volvió a empezar a escribir

***

_Definitivamente no puedo odiarlo, cuando por fin el hace algo para herirme y decepcionarme de repente hace lago que me sorprende y me hace seguir teniendo confianza en el, esos actos llenos de ternura y cariño, como pasarlos por alto? Apuesto que a ninguna de sus novias las ha mirado tan dulcemente como a mi me mira pero que hago ahora? Que hago si he vuelto a caer en el mismo juego?_

_***_

_Continuara...._

_okis ver si les gusto porfavor dejen comentarios porfavor para que pueda vivir tranquila_

_nos leemos luego_

_atte_

_caroaome_


	7. El Diario

Hola chicas

bueno estoy mas que feliz por recibir tantosreviews y también porque vi que algunas personas pusieron mi historia entre sus favoritos y a mi como autores favoritos, muchisimas gracias eso me emociono mucho porque ahora se que mi trabajo si gusta y seguiré desarrollándolo con mucho amor para todas ustedes gracias

y también quiero avisar que mañana empieza mi semestre escolar, así que probablemente me tardaren un poco mas en actualizar o tal vez no, todo depende de que tan locos se pongan los profes y pues le pido que me tengas paciencia en ese aspecto

**dreamsofserenity**no te preocupes procurara no hacer sufrir mucho a kag lo prometo y gracias por dejar review, espero que te siga gustando

**Raven sakura**no te preocupes por no dejar comentario antes no me molesta pero tu review me hizo reír mucho eso de tu discusión interna jajaja y te agradezco que no te olvides de mi y que básicamente siempre dejar review

**Inukag22**muchisismas gracias por tu apoyo se que siempre voy a contar con el y pues creo que a todas nos encantaría tener a un inu de novio jajajaja espero que te guste este capitulo

**StandUp2C**quiero agradecerte por la critica que me hiciste tienes razón tengo algunas fallas en mi forma de escribir, siempre he tenido problemas de ortografía pero te prometo que tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto porque tienes razón hace mas fácil la lectura. Este capitulo lo corregí espero que puedas dejarme otro comentario para pues decirme como voy me anudaría mucho seguir teniendo tus criticas para que mi historia mejore y que pues te siga gustando la historia muchas gracias.

**KaoruLuxClyne24**sorry por no poner besos pero no habrá besos hasta un buen rato, por lo menos no entre inu y kag, habra pero no de la forma que esperas, solo que espero que no me mates después de este capitulo

**setsuna17**gracias pues se pone mas emocionante creo yo

**Chie Abi**no te preocupes inu sufrirá poquito pero sufrirá y gracias por tu review

Cáp. 7 El diario

Kagome entro en el salón casi vació, no había llegado nadie de sus amigos, bueno casi nadie estaba Kikyou, Kagome no tenia ganas de hablarle con solo recordar las imágenes del día anterior le daban ganas de lanzarla de una patada al otro lado del mundo, pero Kikyou se acerco a ella y la saludo

-hola kag ¿como estas porque no viniste ayer? –preguntaba la chica interesada en su respuesta ya que desde que había llegado a esa escuela Kagome no faltaba ni llegaba tarde

-fue por tu culpa- pensaba Kagome – es que me sentí Mal Kikyou pero ya estoy mejor- dijo por fin

-ah sabes ayer necesite mucho de tu consejo Kag- dijo Kikyou sentándose en una silla con pesar –tu siempre das buenos consejos y desde el sábado necesito uno- dijo una inmensa tristeza

-si claro un consejo para quitarme a Inu ¿no?- pensaba Kagome llena de celos- pues ¿que te paso Kikyou? ¿Te hicieron algo?- pregunto fingiendo preocupación

-es que el día que saliste con Koga. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y yo fuimos al parque a supuestamente hacer un día de campo ya sabes para pasar el rato pero… - suspiro fuertemente – cuando legamos alla vi a mi novio con otra kag- dijo en un sollozo- me engañaba me tomo el pelo… y … yo que lo quiero tanto kag ¿que hago?- dijo por fin llorando

Kagome se sintió mal, ella había pensado cosas que no eran de seguro inuyasha había estado consolándola, ya que ella sabia que el no soportaba ver a nadie llorar y menos una mujer y muchísimo menos la que le gusta. Kagome la abrazo y Kikyou lloro mas en sus brazos, ella si lo quería habían sido 2 años de relación tirados ala basura. Kikyou lloro unos minutos mas y kagome trataba de consolarla cosa que hizo que Kikyou se tranquilizara antes de que las clases comenzaran

Así continuaron las clases, sin pena ni gloria igual que siempre, ala salida todos se fueron a sus casas, kagome fue acompañada por Koga, a ella le gustaba mucho su presencia, la hacia reír con sus ocurrencias, la hacia sentir que alguien en este mundo la valoraba mas que a nada y siempre que por alguna razón su piel rozaba con la suya le hacia sentir escalofríos y una sensación rara en el estomago, entonces callo en la posibilidad de que talvez le gustaba Koga

oye kag … me preguntaba si te gustaría volver a salir conmigo- dijo ya en la puerta de la casa de la joven pelinegra- no se tu pero yo me divertí mucho

-yo también … y pues… me encantaría- dijo sonrojada mirándolo a los ojos, le gustaba ese azul intenso de sus ojos

-bueno entonces ¿que te parece el viernes después de clases?- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-me parece muy bien- dijo también sonriendo

-bueno ya me voy no vemos mañana en la escuela- dijo intentando irse pero se detuvo – oye kag

-¿que paso?- dijo kagome viéndolo con duda entonces el se acerco la tomo por la cintura y la beso en los labios, como había deseado besarla desde el instante en que la vio, Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, estaba sorprendida pero no así molesta, era una sensación agradable así que le correspondió con timidez, pero un ruido los interrumpió, alguien había tosido a su lado, entonces ellos se separaron

-perdón por interrumpir – decía Inuyasha mirando serio a Koga

-ahh hola Inuyasha- decía Koga rascándose la cabeza y un poco sonrojado

-Inu..ya..sha- decía kagome muy roja y avergonzada la había visto besar a Koga ahora si se iba a enojar de seguro le reclamaría cuando Koga se fuera

-Bueno ya me voy Kag nos vemos, ah oye Inuyasha vamos a ir a las canchas de básquet vienes para un partido al rato

-Si claro ¿a que hora?- decía a un muy serio

-Como alas 6 – decía Koga muy sonriente, estaba mas que feliz kagome le había correspondido el beso y eso lo llevaba hasta la misma gloria y por tal razón no se daba cuenta de la mirada fulmínate de su "amigo". Koga se fue no sin antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Kagome delante de un celoso Inuyasha y mas por la reacción de su amiga se había sonrojado y eso le exasperaba, a ella le gustaba Koga

-Te gusta Koga ¿verdad?- pregunto entrando en su casa, no sabia porque pero le molestaba el hecho de que Koga la hubiera besado y lo peor que ella le hubiera correspondido

-No se – decía kagome pensativa

-¡No mientas!- dijo molesto- ¡lo besaste!

-Si…pero no se apenas lo conozco

-¡Pero lo besaste!- repitió molesto

-¡Si ya lo se!- le dijo también empezando a molestarse por l actitud de su amigo- pero …- dijo entonces bajando la vista, pero yo te quiero a ti inuyasha, pensó kagome

-¿Pero que?- pregunto el viendo extrañado a su amiga que bajaba la cabeza

-Nada olvídalo- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Una de las cosas buenas de ti es que no sabes mentir ¿sabias? Esa sonrisa no me convence

-Bueno que tal esta- dijo kagome sonriendo diferente

-No tu no tienes el don de la mentira- dijo Inuyasha sentándose en el sillón y siendo seguido de kagome

-Ah y ¿tu si?

-Por supuesto querida- decía abrazándola para que se recargara en su pecho y tomando el control para prender la televisión- ¿que hacemos?

-Primero quería preguntarte porque te suspendieron

Ahh por gritarle al de mate, no fue mi culpa una personita molesta me hizo enojar en la mañana- decía en tono irónico

-Ahh ahora resulta que fue mi culpa- decía separándose de el

-Si te queda el saco…- decía viendo la televisión haciéndose el distraído

-Ash Inuyasha que molesto eres- dijo ya molesta

-No es cierto – decía volviendo a abrazarla- a ve quien te quelle mas que yo a verdime- decía fingiendo la voz a una un poco tonta

-El planeta entero menos tu – decía divertida

-Ah me ofendes – decía separándose de ella y llevándose la mano al pecho en- no crees lo que digo

-No y es tu culpa dijiste que tenias el don de la mentira

-Pero yo jamás te mentiría, no soy capaz y menos cuando me miras feo

-¿Así?- decía mirándolo muy seria

-ahh no me mires así que me das miedo- decía agarrando un cojín y aventándoselo

Empezaron a aventarse los cojines y a jugar como siempre lo hacían, después se calmaron y kagome le explico las tareas que había que hacer para que cuando fuera ala escuela al menos los maestros vieran que había hecha algo después Inuyasha se disponía a irse

-ah oye se me olvidaba, ya termine el libro que me prestaste- decía kagome- ¿quieres que te lo de?

-si

bueno vamos a mi cuarto por el porque la verdad es que no se donde lo deje- decía sonrojada

-siempre es lo mismo contigo, todo pierdes y si perdiste ese libro te mato kag es uno de los pocos libros que me han gustado eh

-Si ya lo se pero debe de estar en alguna parte de mi cuarto

Entraron al cuarto de la chica y empezaron a buscar el dichoso libro, Inuyasha por error saco muchos papeles y libretas de un pequeño librero y cayo bajo sus pies la libreta dulcemente adornada, e diario de Kagome- pensó Inuyasha, le daba curiosidad saber que era lo que escribía ahí estaba seguro de que guardaba muchos secretos que el no sabia entre ellos el porque lloraba el día anterior y también estaban las palabras que había leído de el, _" lo amo"_, quería saber quien era el objeto de su amor, tal vez algún chico al que no se atrevía hablarle o incluso Koga, quería saberlo y ahí estaban las respuestas algran enigma del pensamiento y sentimientos de kagome, pero tenia que respetar la privacidad de kagome, pero también estaba su curiosidad y deseo de conocer sus mas profundos pensamientos, antes de que kagome se diera cuenta tomo la libreta y se la guardo en el pantalón bajo la playera y levanto los papeles y libretas para ponerlos donde estaban

-¡ya lo encontré!- decía kagome con el libro en la mano

-valla ya era hora

-hay ya déjame

-esta bien ahora si ya me voy

Bajaron las escaleras y kagome lo acompaño a la puerta se despidieron, ella entro su casa y el se fue rumbo ala suya en el camino saco la libreta y la miro dudoso

-lo leo o no lo leo- se preguntaba una y otra vez, seria correcto indagar en los pensamientos de su amiga

Llego a su casa y desde la puerta se escuchaba las risas de su hermano y de su novia, así que volvió a guardar el cuaderno y entro pasando de largo para no tener que saludar a la temible prima de Kagome y a la molesta presencia de su hermano y se fue directo a su cuarto. Aun dudaba en leer el diario o no, cuando se decidía a leerlo lo cerraba de golpe y se kagome se entera lo mataría, entonces le puerta se abrió de golpe y el solo pudo esconder el diario debajo de la almohada, era Sesshoumaru

-oye te habla Miroku esta aya afuera con otros tipos- decía frió como siempre

-ah… si claro… ya voy

Sesshoumaru salio e Inuyasha tomo nuevamente el diario, no lo podía dejar ahí de seguro Sesshoumaru lo había visto, con lo metiche que es de seguro quiere saber que es, pensaba Inuyasha así que abrió un pequeño pedazo de madera del piso y lo metió en una pequeña cavidad donde el guardaba cosas importantes para que no las viera nadie, salio de su cuarto y se reunió con sus amigos Miroku y con su pesar con Koga, por raro que sonara se alegraba de verlo de nuevo pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba por quitarle a su pequeña Kagome

-ash ¿donde esta? Estoy segura que lo deje aquí – decía removiendo los papeles buscando algo

-que buscas prima- preguntabaLin desde la puerta de su cuarto

-¿mi diario no lo has visto?-decía kagome agachándose para buscarlo debajo de la cama

-no primis lo habrás dejado en algún otro lado

-no creo, ojala no lo haya perdido – decía preocupada

-no te preocupes lo mas seguro es que lo dejaste en otro lado, ven vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre- decía jalándola hacia las escaleras para ir ala cocina donde estaba ya lista una rica cena para ambas jóvenes

Kagome comía con preocupación, ¿donde estaba su diario?, y ¿si alguien lo leía?, no debía estar en su cuarto, alo mejor no lo busque bien, pensaba ella mientras se olvidaba del tema para seguir comiendo

El partido de básquet termino e Inuyasha se fue a su casa ya un poco cansado, jugar contra Koga lo había cansado mucho era muy rápido apenas y podía alcanzarlo para quitarle el balón, pero aun así su equipo gano cosa que hizo que Inuyasha se sintiera mejor le había ganado, al menos así podía desquitar ese enojo que tenia contra el y su actitud con kagome, lo aceptaba estaba celoso pero era un celofraternal, como el de un hermano que quiere tener a su hermanita siempre con el, o al menos eso creía o se forzaba a creer

Llego a su casa saludo sin mucho afán ala familia y subió a su cuarto, saco el diario y se sentó en el escritorio poniendo el diario delante de el, aun dudaba si leerlo o no era difícil decidirse, en la tarde le había parecido fácil tomarlo para disolver todas sus dudas respecto a su amiga pero ahora sesentía culpable de haber tomado su diario, y violado su privacidad, suspiro fuertemente y volvió a guardar el diario y se decidió a darse un baño para después dormir, estaba cansado mejor pensaba en eso mañana tendría mucho tiempo en decidir que hacer con respecto al diario

Continuara...

Bueno espero que dejen reviews porfavor y no me maten por dejarlo ahi

nos leemos luego

atte

caroaome


	8. Confuciones del Corazón

Holitas a todas

¿como estan? ya toy aqui de regreso despues de mi primera semana escolar estuvo medio loca, osea los mendigos profes me dejaron tareas ya y una que otra ha estado ruda, osea ya tengo que hacer un proyecto, aunque es para dentro de 2 semanas, no importa tengo que empezar a trabajar en el, bueno pero no la sigo aburriendo con mi antisocial vida de estudiante de Arqi.

Vamos directo al grano la conti ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! bueno vi que se qudaron picadas con lo del diario

**KaoruLuxClyne24** gracias por no matarme pero recuerda si yo muero te quedaras sin saber que pasa despues y pues con tarea o sin tarea estare aqui actualizando lo antes posible

**Inu kag22** no te preocupes tendremos historia para rato y fue gracioso como no te decides entre que si lo lea o no jajaja me encanta leer tur reviews gracias

**StandUp2C** me doy cuanta que entras dentro del bando que quieren ver sufrir a inu jajaja y eso es genial porque sufrira muajajaja(risa malevola) y pues ahi voy mas o menos con la ortografia y demas cosas, queria preguntarte ¿que es eso del beta? como funciona? y ¿como puedo consequirlo? te agradeceria mucho si me dieras ese dato

gracias tambien a **slipknot390** por su review, si se que es horrible que lean cosas tan intimas como tu diario pero ya veras que hara inu yh gracias por leer mi fic

gracias **RefiraM** soy tan feliz de siempre contar con tu comentario y pues como dije antes ya veran que hace inu

**dreamsofserenity** bueno con lo del triangulo amoroso creo que habra un avance en este capitulo que complicara las cosas un poquito, y gracias por tu review espero que te siga gustando

bueno ahora si a lo que te cruje chencha ( bueno eso aqui en mexico es como decir ya al grano, explicacion por si mi expresion es desconocida para alguien porque suele suceder)

**Los personajes de inuyasha no son mios son de Rumiko Takashi**

Cap. 8 Confusiones del corazón

Inuyasha no había dormido muy bien durante la noche, ya que se había quedado pensando en qué hacer con respecto al diario y como su castigo aun continuaba no tendría que ir a la escuela ese día tampoco. entonces se levanto con bastante pereza pero con un hambre feroz y bajo a desayunar lo primero que se le atravesó, volvió a su habitación y saco nuevamente el diario

-¿lo leo o no lo leo?- se preguntaba una y otra vez así que por fin se decidió y lo abrió en la primera pagina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome había llegado temprano, no había casi nadie en el salón, así que fue a su asiento y espero que alguno de sus amigos llegaran, estaba distraída pensando en donde rayos había puesto su diario

-hola kag- dijo la voz de un chico detrás de ella cosa que hizo que la joven pegara un brinco

-¿Koga? Me asustaste- dijo con la mano en el pecho y mirándolo a los ojos y entonces recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, enrojeció súbitamente y bajo deprisa la vista

-Oye kag quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer- dijo Koga bastante rojo- espero que no te hayas enojado

-Eh… no te preocupes Koga … la verdad- bajo la cabeza mas estaba muy sonrojada – la verdad… no molesto

-Koga esbozo una gran sonrisa, eso quería decir que a Kagome también le gustaba, quiso volver a besarla nuevamente pero se contuvo ¿que pensaría ella?

-eso me alegra, quiere decir que aun vamos a salir viernes ¿verdad?- pregunto Koga pues se había preocupado de que tal vez Kagome lo rechazara después de haberle robado un beso

-¡por supuesto que sí!- dijo Kagome sonrojada pero con una gran y dulce sonrisa

-buenos días- decía Miroku que entraba junto con Sango

-hola chicos- saludo Kagome

Los jóvenes se pusieron a platicar hasta que llego el profesor, las clases dieron inicio y así siguieron hasta la hora de salida

-oye kag ¿que te parece si vienes a comer a mi casa?- decía Sango a su amiga- tienes mucho que contarme, con eso de que saliste con Koga picarona - decía picándole las costillas

-ah Sango déjame- decía sonrojada – oye Kikyou no vino ¿verdad?

-No y eso es raro, ah pero no me cambies el tema ¿vienes o no a mi casa?

-Bueno vamos allá le hablo a mi mama

-Vale vámonos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha estaba tumbado en el sillón viendo televisión, no fue capaz de leer el diario, su curiosidad era muy grande, pero era más grande su cariño y respeto por Kagome así que ya buscaría la manera de devolver el diario sin que ella se diera cuenta, cambiaba de un canal a otro cuando el timbre sonó

-¡voy!- dijo Inuyasha yendo hacia la puerta – ¿Kikyou?

-Hola Inuyasha – saludo la chica un poco sonrojada

-¿Que pasa? ¿todo bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver el rostro de la joven, parecía que no había dormido por las ojeras, los ojos muy hinchados y su piel se veía pálida

-Es que… todavía … me siento muy mal y Kagome no esa en su casa y pensé que podría hablar contigo – dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño, se le partía el alma de verla así

-Ven pasa- se hizo a un lado para que ella entrara, se dirigieron hacia la sala y ambos se sentaron

-¿Que paso ahora?

-Es que ayer me fue a ver y me dijo que me quería mucho y que eso que había visto no era verdad

-¿Y qué hiciste? No me digas que ele creíste y regresaste con el ¿verdad?- preguntaba alarmado

-¡Claro que no!- respondía rápidamente Kikyou – le dije que no lo quería volver a ver pero… me dolió mucho decirle eso – las lagrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos – Inuyasha lo quiero mucho, ¡Onigumo era mi vida!- la chica se abalanzo a los brazos de él, se soltó a llorar y el la abrazo fuertemente

-No llores Kikyou, no vale la pena que llores por un idiota de ese tamaño, tu eres muy linda y estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que realmente te quiera

-No creo- decía aun llorando – nadie me quiere ni siquiera mis padres

-Eso no es cierto- decía tomándole el mentón para que lo mirara, y cuando él la miro a los ojos pareció que su corazón se hubiera detenido, era tan hermosa, a pesar de lo demacrada que estaba, acerco su rostro al de ella – yo si te quiero

Kikyou abro lo ojos sorprendida e Inuyasha se acerco mas y la beso, Kikyou estaba confundida, le dolía lo que su ex novio le había hecho, pero los labios de Inuyasha y sus fuertes brazos la hacían olvidar todo así que lentamente cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso, Inuyasha se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos que ella aun tenia cerrados y acaricio su rostro

-ya no quiero verte llorar por ese idiota, tú vales muchísimo más que el – decía viéndola con una gran dulzura en sus ojos, Kikyou lo miro y sonrió

-no te preocupes no me volverás a ver llorar por el – decía mientras se volvía a acercar a él – gracias Inuyasha- dijo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él, Inuyasha la estrecho mas entre sus brazos y la siguió besando

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora si Kag cuéntame que pasa entre Koga y tu

-Hay ya Sango solo salimos una vez y ya

-No te creo ya dime – rogaba Sango a su amiga que se encontraba bastante sonrojada

-Bueno, ya ves que ayer me fue a dejar a mi casa?- su amiga asintió- bueno pues… me beso- dijo por fin bastante roja

-¡No! ¿Es serio?- grito emocionada su amiga- y ¿que hiciste?

-Pues le correspondí pero no fue muy largo porque Inuyasha llego a mi casa

-Ash mendigo Inuyasha ¿porque interrumpe así a la gente?, oye pero ¿te gusta Koga?

-Pues no sé, es muy lindo conmigo pero

-Pero ¿que? Ósea esta guapísimo, es muy lindo contigo y además le gustas, que mas quieres mujer, ojala yo tuviera un pretendiente así

-Pero si tienes varios entre ellos nuestro querido amigo Miroku – decía sonriéndole burlonamente

-¡Estas loca! Ese tipo es un degenerado

-Pero yo se que te gusta

-Y eso que yo él jamás le voy a gustar- decía Sango bajando la vista

-Ahí sango te comprendo más de lo que te imaginas- pensaba Kagome

-Bueno pero estábamos hablando de ti, cuéntame que mas paso

-Pues nada mas excepto que vamos a salir el viernes- decía kagome emocionada

-Ah ya ves te gusta

-Pero te estoy diciendo que no se

-Eso que no te hagas, te emociona salir con él y cuando te beso tú no te opusiste

-Kagome se quedo callada, se sentía muy confundida, era seguro que amaba a Inuyasha, pero Koga venía a desordenar todos sus sentimientos haciéndole sentir cosas nuevas y muy agradables, que no había experimentado nunca, algunas si con Inuyasha, pero había aprendido a controlarlas pero con Koga les daba rienda suelta, como ese cosquilleo en su estoma y el vuelco en el corazón cuando la beso o cuando lo tiene cerca.

-además- dijo Sango sacándola de sus pensamientos- porque no te das una oportunidad, sal con el chicle y pega y terminan siendo novios ¿no?

-Ahí como crees Sango- dijo alarmada Kagome, ser novia de Koga o de cualquier otro chico jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la mente, para ella hasta ahora solo existía Inuyasha, aunque tenía que aceptar que Koga le causaba una sensación extraña similar a la que sentía cuando Inuyasha estaba cerca, ¡demonios! ¿que me pasa?, pensaba Kagome – bueno ya me tengo que ir Sango ya es tarde y acuérdate que tenemos examen mañana

-Es cierto bueno Kag cuídate y piénsalo no estaría mal andar con un chico como Koga y se ve que le gustas mucho

-Ya veremos que pasa Sango nos vemos

Kagome salió de la casa de Sango y para irse a la suya, en el camino iba pensando en las palabras de su amiga, y si se daba la oportunidad con Koga, a lo mejor y esa era la manera de olvidar a Inuyasha. Entro a su casa muy pensativa, intento saludar a sus padres pero estaban en medio de una discusión para variar como decía ella, así que mejor se fue a su cuarto para tratar de pensar mejor las cosas

-ash yo con la cabeza revuelta y mi diario que no aparece me lleva, pues ni modo tendré que escribir en otra libreta

Y así fue saco una libreta cualquiera y empezó a plasmar sus pensamientos

***

_Algo me está pasando, estoy tan confundida, al parecer Koga solo llego a mi vida para hacerla más difícil de lo que ya era, bueno en realidad no tanto porque él es como el príncipe azul que siempre soñé, es atento, amable, dulce, divertido, que me trata como si fuera lo más valioso para él y sé que jamás me haría daño, pero a pesar de que me agrada más que como un amigo y me atrevo a decir que me gusta, eso no se puede comparar con lo que siento por Inuyasha, que han sido años de añoranza, de estar a su lado, de sentir este enorme vació en mi alma y de derramar incontables lagrimas _

_Es cierto por su culpa mi alma ha estado vacía y he sufrido mucho pero no puedo evitar sentir esto, porque al mismo tiempo de que me mata día a día y me deja desolada, también me llena y cuando está conmigo me hace sentir feliz, pero ya no puedo seguir así ya no, es por eso que pienso darle una oportunidad a Koga y más importante darme una oportunidad para intentar ser feliz, a llegar a sentirme realmente amad, voy a intentar por última vez arrancarme este amor por Inuyasha, este será el último intento y si fracaso ya no habrá más esta vez o te dejo de amar o te amare por siempre_

_***_

_Continuara...._

_que les parecio este va a ser el ultimo intento de kag por olvidarse de inu ¿podra kagome librarse de ese amor? y por otra parte ¿ que esta pasando entre inu y kikyou? bueno pues sigan leyendo Amor Silencioso y lo descubriran (y tambien dejen reviews)_

_bueno nos leemos la proxima semana con el nuevo capitulo_

_las quiero Adiosin_

_atte_

_caroaome_


	9. El Sufrimiento de Kagome

Que ondas

¿como estan chicas?

bueno primero queiro agradecerles por los reviews ¡que cada vez son mas¡ (buieno como 2 o 3 mas XD pero me hacen muy feliz) gracias por sus comentarios y pues chicas se que estan desesperadas por saber que pasa con el diario pero pues todavia no se resuelve eso, todo a su tiempo chicas

segundo no me maten por la tardanza como le dije antes ando loca en la escuela, tareas, famila, cuidar ami abuela al borde de la locura (esa tarea no es nada facil eso me trae mas loca que la misma escuela) y el poco tiempo para el novio ^///^ y pues ya luego el fic (maldita sea son muhcas cosas ojala pudiera crear clones al estilo naruto me seria muy util :P)

y un mensaje pas **StandUp2C** porfa explicame bien que onda con lo del beta, porque si me gustaria que me ayudaras con esa onda de las correcciones en mi escritura

**los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takashi**

Cap. 9 El sufrimiento de Kagome

Otra vez día de clases Kagome se despertó como siempre, se arreglo y se dirigió a la escuela, en la entrada pudo ver a su mejor amigo caminando bastante distraído así que se acerco a el para saludarlo.

¡órale! ¿que te paso Inuyasha te caíste de la cama o que?- decía kagome acercándose a su amigo

jaja que chistosita

ahí era broma que sensible ¿estas en tus días?- decía nuevamente burlona Kagome

¿que rayos te pasa comiste payaso o que Kag?- decía Inuyasha mientras seguía caminando hacia su salón

no es solo que… no se me siento alegre el día de hoy

pues ya era hora por que eso de aguantarte tu mal carácter ya era cansado- decía ahora burlón el

sabes que el día de hoy tus ironías y sarcasmos me resbalan

bueno pues me alegra que estés de buen humor porque te tengo un notición- decía esbozando una sonrisa enorme su amigo

ah si cual es, déjame adivinar me vas alegrar mas el día y te vas de la ciudad jajaja

ash ponte seria mujer, que un día de estos si me voy para no volver mas- decía dramatizando demasiado

era broma, a ver ya dime que paso

bueno pues adivina quien fue a mi casa ayer, a ver adivina, adivina- decía muy sonriente

pues no tengo idea pero estoy segura que en una segundo me dirás quien era

si es cierto, bueno pues era Kikyou

¿Kikyou?- preguntó confundida- y ¿que quería?

Ah bueno pues estaba triste y necesitaba hablar con alguien y fue conmigo

Y ese era el notición, ya sabia que kikyou estaba triste por su idiota novio

¡Ash! Pues déjame terminar, después de que me dijo lo del idiota ese, la bese

¿Que?- Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- y ¿que hizo?

¡Me correspondió! Kag puedes creerlo ¡si le gusto! – decía completamente feliz

Kagome lo miro atónita, ¿que Kikyou le correspondía? Eso quería decir que nuevamente tendría que soportar ver a su amado Inuyasha en brazos de otra, sintió que si corazón dejo de la latir y que todo pasaba lentamente a su alrededor

¿Kag? ¿Estas bien? Te pusiste pálida

Si…si estoy bien y… ¿que…mas …paso?- pregunto tartamudeando una parte de ella ya no quería saber mas, pero necesitaba saber que mas había pasado

Pues estuvimos así por un rato y se fue, la verdad es que ya no se ni que hacer, fue muy raro así como llego se fue … y … no lo se me siento extraño

¿Porque?- pregunto ella bajando la cabeza

Porque … me hace sentir como nadie mas me ha hecho sentir… me gusta muchísimo pero a demás tengo deseos de protegerla de estar con ella… ya que ahora que la vi así tan triste me dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca- Inuyasha hablaba con cierta devoción hacia Kikyou y Kagome solo escuchaba en silencio, jamás el había hablado así de alguien- crees- dijo rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado- crees ¿que sea amor?- pregunto el volteando a verla y ella alzo la mirada intentando ocultar su tristeza

No lo se Inuyasha nunca me he enamorado- decía fríamente, se sentía desolada, hasta hace unos minutos creía que podía intentar ser feliz, que podía dejar de lado el sentimiento que tenia hacia Inuyasha pero ahora que escuchaba sus palabras ya no creía que fuera tan fácil- tenemos que apurarnos Inu se hace tarde

Ah e cierto apúrate no queremos estropear tu record de asistencia o¿ sí?- decía esbozándole una sonrisa a su amiga que intento corresponder haciéndola lo mas natural que podía

Entraron a clases como siempre, pero Kagome parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, en el mar de confusión y tristeza que la embargaba, ni siquiera pudo contestar bien su examen, estaba tan triste que no se acordaba de nada, en su mente solo estaban las palabras de su amigo, ya en el receso pudo ver como desaparecían Inuyasha y Kikyou que se ausentaron durante todo el rato

¿que se traerán esos?- decía Sango

ahí Sangito es obvio nuestro querido Inuyasha y la bella Kikyou de seguro ya andan- decía Miroku despreocupado

¿tú crees? Pero se supone que Kikyou andaba triste ¿no?- preguntaba Sango

pues si pero ya ves, nadie se le resiste a ese perro de Inuyasha- decía burlón Koga

si tenía que ser Inuyasha- decía molesta- oye Kag ¿estás bien? Estas muy callada y no has comido nada

¿Eh? Estoy bien es que no tengo hambre- decía fingiendo una sonrisa- ahorita vengo voy al baño

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados mientras se iba

¿pues que no van en manada al baño?- preguntaba burlón Miroku

no seas grosero, algo le pasa a Kagome se ve muy triste

si es cierto- decía Miroku

Kagome se alejo lo mas que pudo de donde se encontraban sus amigos, necesitaba estar sola para poder desahogar su pena, fue a un pequeño jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela donde regularmente no había nadie se sentó a la sobra de un árbol y sin tener ya las fuerzas para detener el llanto, dejo escapar las lagrimas y los sollozos. Otra vez llorando por el, nuevamente el era la causa de sus sufrimiento, pero ella sabía que de cierta forma también era culpa suya ya que ella también se había permitido sentir eso y no había hecho nada para que el la quisiera. Siguió llorando hasta que escucho una voz delante de ella

Kagome – decía la voz de Koga que sonaba llena de preocupación y tristeza- ¿estás bien?- dijo agachándose hacia ella quedando a la altura de la mirada de su mirada

Si estoy bien- dijo kagome tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas y esbozar una falsa sonrisa que esta vez no pudo ser convincente

Kag no me mientas, te encontrado llorando ya dos veces y me preocupas, por favor dime que es lo que te pasa me duele verte de esa manera, tan apagada y llena de tristeza- dijo el joven de ojos azules pero no obtuvo respuesta de kagome que solo bajo la vista, no podía decirle el porque de sus sufrimiento- ¿no vas a decirme?

No puedo Koga

Porque no

Porque … es complicado… pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien solo… necesitaba desahogarme

¿Estas segura?

Si voy a estar bien

Kag sabes que eres muy importante para mi y sabes que me encantas, desde el instante en que te vi me gustaste y eres una chica increíble, no me gusta verte así me siento mal al no poder ver esa dulce sonrisa y ese brillo tan hermoso en tus ojos y cualquier cosa que yo pueda hacer por ti lo haré solo tienes que pedírmelo e iría hasta el mismo infierno por ti pequeña- mientras decía eso se acercaba mas a ella y rozaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de ella para quitar una lagrima, Kagome lo miraba sorprendida jamás nadie le había hablado con tanta devoción y cariño

Gracias Koga… yo no se que decirte- decía apenada y bajando el rostro que fue nuevamente enderezado por un dulce movimiento de la mano del joven

No tienes que decir nada, solo pido un beso- se acerco aun mas, Kagome se quedo quieta volvía a sentir nuevamente ese vuelco en el corazón, el estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios- por favor se mi novia- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, Kagome lentamente cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el joven que cada vez la besaba con mas pasión, de un momento a otro Kagome pensó en Inuyasha y deseo desde el fondo de su corazón que fuera el quien la besaba, incluso llago a pensar que si era el pero cuando abrió los ojos no vio el rostro de su amado si no el de Koga quien aun la besaba, Kagome retrocedió asustada por sus pensamientos y trato de no mirar a koga pero el la miraba con cierta desilusión

Yo no te gusto ¿verdad?- dijo mirándola tristemente

No es eso… es solo…que…esto va muy rápido y yo…

Tienes razón lo siento Kagome te prometo que no volverá a pasar seré mas paciente perdón- Koga se levanto en el instante en el que sonó el timbre para regresar a clases- debemos ir a clase vamos- dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

Las clases pasaron, Kagome deseaba salir corriendo de ahí, solo veía las miradas furtivas que se daban Inuyasha y Kikyou, era mas que obvio que esos dos ya eran novios pero lo que mas le dolía era la manera en la que Inuyasha hablaba de Kikyou y el solo recordar lo que le había dicho en la mañana la dejaba desolada. Por fin sonó el timbre de salida y Kagome intento salir despavorida de la escuela y llegar lo más pronto a su casa pero no fue posible ya que su amiga frustro su plan

oye Kag vamos a mi casa también va venir Kikyou para que nos cuente que se traen ella e Inu- decía viendo pícaramente a Kikyou quien se acercaba a ellas

que estas diciendo Sango- decía Kikyou sonrojada Kagome la miro con cierto recelo deseo en ese instante golpearla para desquitarse, para que sintiera una pizca del dolor que ella sentía.

No Sango, paso me siento mal.

¿Que tienes?- pregunto Kikyou preocupada.

Lo que pasa es que te detesto- pensaba Kagome – es que me duele el estomago así que mejor me voy a mi casa, no vemos mañana chicas- se despidió sin mucho afán de ellas y prácticamente salio corriendo a su casa.

Estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto ni siquiera comió, solo estaba acostada en la cama viendo el techo, cualquiera que la viera hubiera pensado que estaba muerta, no movía ni un músculo y sus ojos se veían opacos por la tristeza de repente escucho unos golpes en su ventana – es inuyasha- pensó y no se equivoco ahí estaba el en sus balcón esperando a que le abriera

hola Kag- saludaba alegremente inuyasha el momento que Kagome le abría la puerta

hola- dijo secamente y volviéndose a acostar en la cama

órale ¿que tienes?

Nada

¿Nada? Entonces ¿porque pareces muerta?- dijo el sentándose a su lado

Solo estoy cansada- mintió ella y sin mirarlo, el acerco su rostro al de ella para quedar frente a frente

¿Así? Entonces porque tus ojos se ven tan tristes ¿eh?- Kagome lo miro sorprendida ¿la había descubierto acaso? Se levanto de golpe de la cama, Inuyasha tuvo que quitarse rápidamente para que no le diera y volteo a verlo muy enojada

¡Bueno y ultimadamente eso a ti que te importa!- dijo fríamente

Bueno pues me preocupo por ti ¿qué tienes Kag?, últimamente cambias de humor muy rápido ya dime ¿qué tienes?

No es nada, es solo que no me siento bien si

Mentirosa- dijo acercándose a ella – se perfectamente cuando me mientes y ahora estas mintiendo pero si no quieres decirme lo que te pasa esta bien pero sabes que no me gusta cuando estas así- dijo el al tiempo que la abrazaba, Kagome se dejo abrazar, necesitaba su calor sentir que estaba cerca, con ese acto basto para que nuevamente las lagrimas se escaparan de sus tristes ojos

Oh Inuyasha si supieras- decía Kagome en sus pensamientos

Kagome ojala supiera el porque te tu sufrimiento para poder remediarlo- dijo Inuyasha al momento que la estrechaba mas en sus brazos- no sabes como detesto que llores, siempre que lloras siento como si mi corazón se rompiese, Kag por favor dime porque sufres- Kagome lloro mas ante las palabras de su amigo, se separo un poco de el y lo miro a los ojos

Si… yo … te dijera …porque sufro… sufriría mas Inuyasha- dijo ella apenas entre sollozos- así que ya no me preguntes y abrázame- Inuyasha al ver su rostro lleno de dolor sintió que toda la alegría que tenia se hubiera desvanecido por solo verla llorar, la volvió abrazar con mas fuerza con el deseo de que con ese abrazo ella dejara de sufrir, de volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa y que esta nunca desapareciera

Si con este abrazo dejaras de sufrir jamás te soltaría pequeña, solo quiero vete feliz – decía el mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello y depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

Continuara…

porfa no olviden dejar reviews

y a poco no es lindo mi adorado Inu ^///^me encanta ponerlo asi todo dulce aaaaa me demayo

nos leemos luego

atte

caroaome


	10. El Corazon de Kagome Abierto

**Hola**

**como estan? bueno espero que bien, bueno primero perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero no tuve tiempo y pues ahorita estoy hasta el cuello de atareas y me di una escapadita para actualizar y tambien muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews ahh me hacen muy feliz leerlos**

**bueno espero que no me maten por tardarme tanto**

**y tambien gracias a SatandUp2 por tu ayuda para mejorar el capitulo**

**los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takashi**

**Capítulo 10. "El corazón de Kagome abierto"**

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Kagome se aferraba a su pecho y dejaba caer lágrima tras lágrima. Él no sabía que hacer, el dolor de su amiga lo sentía como propio, sentía que le desgarraba el pecho el solo verla llorar.

_Maldición no puedo hacer nada por ti,_ pensaba una y otra vez. Se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer que cesara su dolor – Kagome. – dijo por fin dulce y profundamente a su oído y ella se estremeció al escuchar su voz tan cerca - ¿Qué puedo hacer para que dejes de sufrir?

_Sólo amarme, _decía en sus pensamientos Kagome. - Con abrazarme hiciste suficiente. – Decía mientras se separaba de él. – Gracias, Inuyasha. Gracias por estar conmigo cuando te necesito. Gracias por ser mi amigo. – Cuando dijo lo último bajó la cabeza. "Amigo"…empezaba a odiar esa palabra.

- Kagome, sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites. Eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida. ¿Cómo no voy a estar contigo? Yo creo que más bien… Yo debería agradecerte por soportarme, con lo molesto que soy – Dijo sonriéndole y acariciando con suavidad su mejilla.

En ese instante Kagome deseó besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no podía y menos ahora que él ya estaba tan feliz con Kikyo.

Inuyasha se despidió de ella y bajó por el balcón; Kagome entro en su habitación dispuesta a dormir estaba cansada de tanto llorar. Inuyasha vio una última vez hacia la ventana de su _amiga._

- Voy a descubrir quién te hace sufrir, Kagome. – Se dijo a sí mismo antes de caminar hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó a la casa ya había anochecido. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos meditó un momento. ¿Estaría haciendo bien?

********

Aunque había decidido dormir, no podía. Aún tenía la sensación de estar en los brazos de Inuyasha… Podía sentirlo rodearla con fuerza y dulzura. ¡Diablos! Tenía que dejar de pensar en él si tenía intención de darle una oportunidad a Koga. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hacia la venta y salio al balcón. Sintió la brisa fría de la noche… Levantó la vista y miró el cielo. Había una hermosa luna llena y nuevamente se le vino a la mente su _amigo_ y deseó estar nuevamente en sus brazos.

********

Inuyasha miró por la ventana, no sabía qué hacer. Miro el cielo y vio la luna llena, entonces recordó las lágrimas de su amiga. De sólo pensar en ello se le volvió a romper el corazón, la quería mucho y si quería hacer algo por ella debía descubrir qué era lo que la hacía sufrir. Así que decidido fue a su escritorio y volvió a tomar el pequeño libro rosado y lo abrió. No en las primeras páginas sino en las últimas y empezó a leer.

_Me siento realmente fatal, lo que escribí en la mañana en esa simple liberta me temo que no podré cumplir. Es imposible sacarme del corazón este sentimiento. Pues a pesar del dolor y rabia que causaron sus palabras en mí, no soy capaz de odiarlo y eso de arrancarme el corazón es más imposible… Aún si hiciera eso, ese mismo día moriría. Lo amo, lo amo con toda el alma y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo así que, lo más sensato en este momento será alejarme de él por un tiempo para que las cosas tomen el rumbo que deben y yo siga con mi vida pero ya sin él._

_Definitivamente no puedo odiarlo, cuando por fin él hace algo para herirme y decepcionarme, de repente hace algo que me sorprende y me hace seguir teniendo confianza en él. Esos actos llenos de ternura y cariño, ¿Cómo pasarlos por alto? Apuesto que a ninguna de sus novias las ha mirado tan dulcemente como a mí me mira pero… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué hago si he vuelto a caer en el mismo juego?_

Inuyasha detuvo la lectura algo confundido, no explicaba bien quién era pero, si se ponía a pensar, todo indicaba que el chico del que escribía Kagome era él. Se quedó pensando en eso unos instantes pero sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esas cavilaciones de la mente… Eso no era posible, ella era su _mejor amiga_, ella no le ocultaría algo tan importante a él ¿O si?

Con esa pregunta interna cambio de página hacia atrás pues eso era lo último que había escrito y siguió leyendo.

_Pasó ya una semana desde que Kikyo llego a la escuela. Es una chica a agradable, divertida y sumamente inteligente, lo suficiente para mantener a raya a Inuyasha y sus intentos de conquista. Aunque creo que eso lo anima más a intentarlo una y otra vez, ya que como me dijo esta tarde "me gustan los retos y ella es un reto para mi" ¿Cómo puede ser tan persistente en una causa perdida? Pero tengo que decir que verlo contemplar a Kikyo con deseo me hace sentir realmente mal y bastante celosa, tanto que hay veces que deseo que Kikyo se fuera y nunca regresara. Pero no puedo culparla ni detestarla porque ella no es la culpable de nada… Pues hasta lo rechaza rotundamente, pero la insistencia de Inuyasha me destroza el alma. ¿Por qué no puede verme a mí con esa intensidad? ¿Por qué no me pide insistentemente que este a su lado? ¿Por qué no soy la mujer de sus sueños? ¿Por qué? Aunque sé de sobremanera las respuestas a todas esas preguntas, y se resumen a una pequeña pero significativa frase: porque soy su amiga._

Se quedó paralizado leyendo una y otra vez las últimas líneas. ¿_Por qué no soy la mujer de sus sueños?_ ¿Kagome estaba enamorada de él? ¿Él era la causa de su sufrimiento? Entonces recordó los últimos días. Desde que Kikyo había llegado Kagome había cambiado, la veía a menudo triste y justamente esta día él le había dicho lo que sentía por Kikyo. Recordó como había palidecido y luego lloraba en su cuarto. Se sintió el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra, había lastimado a su pequeña y dulce Kagome. Se levantó del escritorio… Ya no tuvo fuerza para seguir leyendo y fue a su cama, se acostó sintiéndose abatido.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Kagome?- dijo para sí. Ladeó el rostro y miró la luna por la ventana. Volvió a recordar cómo lloraba y se aferraba a su pecho. _"Si te lo dijera sufriría mas Inuyasha" _Esas habían sido sus palabras. ¿Tenía miedo acaso, de que la volviera a lastimar? Se maldijo una y otra vez. – Eres un imbécil Inuyasha, lastimaste a una de las personas más valiosas que hay en tu mundo. – Se dijo a sí mismo. – Pero voy a curar esa herida. – Se dijo nuevamente.

Pasó la noche en vela pensando en ella. Vio por la ventana cómo salía el sol: ya era hora de ir a la escuela. Se levantó y se preparó para irse. En el camino ella siguió rondando en su mente. Su rostro lleno de lágrimas, las palabras escritas en el libro y las heridas tan profundas que él había causado y nuevamente se maldijo.

*********

- Hola Inuyasha. - Escuchó la dulce voz de su ahora novia, Kikyo - No pude dormir por pensar en volverte a ver. – decía ella mientras lo abrazaba y le dejaba un fugaz beso en los labios.

- _Y yo no pude dormir pero por Kagome _– Pensaba él. – ¿Ah si? Pues debes dejar de hacer eso porque te van a salir ojeras. – Intentó que su tono pareciera normal como había sido ayer cuando por fin ella lo había aceptado. Pero las cosas habían cambiado de un día para otro.

Ya habían entrado a la escuela y a Kikyo no le paraba el pico pero, Inuyasha no le ponía mucha atención. Miraba en varias direcciones buscando a la chica que le había quitado el sueño y entonces pudo verla. Estaba fuera del salón sonriendo, se sintió por un momento aliviado de verla con su hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando vio quién provocaba esa sonrisa apretó los puños con fuerza. Koga otra vez él.

- ¡Ay! ¡Oye esa es mi mano!- Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kikyo que lo miraba molesta – ¿Qué te pasa? Apretaste mucho mi mano. ¿Te molestó algo que dije? – Inuyasha había olvidado que venía con ella y la había tomado de la mano.

- Perdón Kikyo, no fue mi intención.

- Te perdono… Pero si me das un beso. – Decía dándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Inuyasha dudó por un instante, ya no le parecía tan hermosa si la comparaba con la belleza de los pensamientos de su amiga, con las lágrimas puras que ella había derramado por él, se acerco a ella y la besó.

Kagome que hablaba distraídamente con Koga, volteó el rostro y al final del pasillo pudo ver como Inuyasha y Kikyo se besaban, sus ojos se volvieron a opacar y bajó el rostro.

- Mira… Ya decía yo que esos eran novios. - Habló Koga sin pensar en el efecto devastador que causaba en Kagome.

- Sí, me alegro por ellos – Dijo sin mirar a la pareja que ahora se acercaba a ellos.

Inuyasha no le quitaba la vista a Kagome, ya había comprobado todo, ella no los miraba ni a el ni a Kikyo. Tenía la cabeza baja y ya no sonreía. Se acercó para saludarla y fue hasta entonces que ella lo miró, se paralizó al ver esa mirada… Estaba mas opaca que la del día anterior, ya no podía ver ese brillo que hacia a sus ojos la cosa mas bella. Al ver esa imagen no pudo contener el impulsode abrazarla, la estrechó fuerte contra su pecho ante la mirada de desconcierto que le daban Kikyo y Koga.

- Inuyasha…- Murmuró Kagome débilmente, con un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar y abrazarlo ella también. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… sólo que sabes que no me gusta verte tan triste. – Se separó de ella con pesar y la miro con dulzura. – Te quiero mucho, pequeña.

En ese instante él pudo ver como un pequeño brillo se asomaba en lo profundo de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus delicados labios. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que él viviría y moriría para que esa sonrisa y ese brillo no se fueran nunca.

Continuará...

bueno aqui lo dejo porfavor dejen reviews 

noe leemos luego

atte

caroeome


	11. La Confucion de Inuyasha

holas a todas

de antemano porfavor perdonenme por no actualizar antes pero como saben la escuela me trae vuelta loca se suponia que lo pondria ayer pero me puse a hacer una tonta exposiscion que por cierto no presente, tonto maestro, bueno pero ya toy aqui con nuevo capitulo algo cortito creo yo aunque creo que todos son igual de cortitos jeje

ahora quiero hacer mis gradecimientos que hace un buen no hago chicas muchas gracias por leer y apoyarme en cada capitulo, en serio no saben como me emociono cuando veo que dejan reviews y ahora mas que cada vez son mas como 2 o 3 mas pero me hacen sentir muy feliz

**Raven Sakura** una de mis lectoras consentidas gracias por dejar en todos mis capitulos reviews, algunos son bastante comicos creeme que siempre me sacas una sonrisa y por eso gracias

**AllySan** no queremos mandar ainu a ala horca que hariamos sin ese papasito y pues mi linda kagome te prometo que ya no la hare sufir tanto

**RefiraM** una mas de mis consen no te preocupes que pronto se arreglaran las cosasy gracias por dejar review siempre por eso eres concen

**yo95-catblack-** gracias por tu review y pues tienes razon no aclare ese punto de la apariencia de Inu, bueno pues no cambia mucho ya que es tal cual en su forma humana excepto por los ojos que los concerba dorados( osea imaginatelo nada mas ahhh quiero un inuyasha para mi solita ¿porque no existe en carne y hueso?ToT)

muchas gracias por las felecitaciones me elgra que te guste y pues espero que sigas dejando comentarios

**dreamsofserenity **ya porfin pude actualizar y espero que tambien te des tus excapaditas para leer mi fic y dejar reviews eh

**setsuna17** otra de mis consen gracias

**inukag22 **¡no me odies porfavor! eres de mis concen y lo sabes perdona por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo por la conti pero insisto si me matas no sabras que pasa despues y coincido con tigo y creo que todas de que inu es y sera por los siglos de los siglos santos amen el mas lindo de todos

**KaoruLuxClyne24** ya porfin paso lo que querias que leyera el diario y sorry por hacerte sufir asi que espero que te guste este capitulo xq pasara algo inesperado

**Earand** wow me sorprendio leer eso te aventaste todos los cap de un jalon gracias espero que te siga gustando y que siga contando con tu apoyo

**tania56** gracias que bueno que te gusto y ojala te guste aun mas este

muchas gracias por tu review y pues creo que eso nos ha pasado a todas no y luego imaginate tener de amigo a Inu no si fuera mi amigo creo que ya lo habria violado jajajaja no te creas me daria penita jajajaja

y por ultimo pero no menos im portante gracias a** StanUp2** por ayudarme con las correcciones gracias por hacer mi historia mejor

bueno despues de los agradecimentos

**inuyasha no me pretenece es de super Rumiko Takashi**

**Capítulo 11: La confusión de Inuyasha**

Kikyo miró con cierto recelo la imagen. Inuyasha apenas vio a Kagome y parecía que era invisible, en ese momento entonces posó su mirada celosa en Kagome.

- Bien ya llegó el profesor. – Dijo de pronto Kikyo para llamar la atención de Inuyasha. Él roló los ojos fastidiado y se alejó de Kagome para entrar al saló

n.

Todos entraron a clases con diferentes ideas en sus mentes, Kagome no dejaba de pensar en la forma en la que Inuyasha la había abrazado. ¿Por qué de pronto se porto así con ella? Y encima de todo delante de Kikyo, que ahora la miraba con cierto desprecio y con justa razón… Porque desde que la había visto fue como si Kikyo hubiese desaparecido y solo existía ella. ¿Eso sería posible? ¿Inuyasha ahora solo pensaba en ella? Y si era así, ¿Por qué?

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha y lo descubrió mirándola, se sonrojó por sentirse observada por él. Aunque no fue solo por eso si no porque la forma en que la miraba era extraña. No la veía como siempre, podía ver en el fondo de sus hermosos ojos dorados una dulzura y cariño que no había visto nunca.

Inuyasha necesitaba hablar con Kagome pero parecía que cada vez que intentaba acercase, o aparecía Kikyo con una estúpida excusa para estar con él o aparecía Koga para llevarse lejos a su pequeña Kagome. Tal parecía que debía esperar el momento justo para hablar con ella pero la pregunta era… ¿De qué? ¿Que le diría a ella? No tenia idea, no sabía que iba a decirle, porque en definitiva no le diría que había leído su diario y había descubierto que ella lo amaba. Otra pregunta que retumbaba en su cabeza desde la noche anterior era: ¿Qué sentía por ella? Estaba claro que había dejado de verla como una simple amiga, y por otro lado estaba Kikyo que era ahora su novia. ¡Rayos! ¿En qué momento se complicaron tanto las cosas para él? Antes todo era más simple… Tenía una novia, se cansaba y la dejaba. Pero ahora tenía sentimientos por ambas jóvenes ¿Que haría ahora?

Las clases siguieron normales a excepción de cierta tensión que sentía entre Kikyo y Kagome. Más por parte de la primera que se sentía, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, amenazada por su presencia. Podía notar la forma en que su novio la miraba y eso empezaba a frustrarla mucho. _No de nuevo, _pensaba. No quería volver a pasar por lo que su ex novio Onigumo le había hecho, sabía que no quería lo suficiente a Inuyasha, de hecho se atrevía a pensar que lo hacía como venganza, pero no permitiría que pasara lo mismo. Esta vez haría lo que fuera para quedarse con él. Aunque no lo quisiera tenía la necesidad de sentirse parte de alguien, de no sentirse sola y derrotada.

Así pasaron varios días; las cosas siguieron iguales. Inuyasha se debatía entre decirle la verdad a Kagome del diario o no. Y también estaba el asunto de qué sentía por ella y qué sentía por Kikyo… Era demasiado confuso para él.

Kagome por su lado, se había unido un poco mas a Koga que ya se le había hecho costumbre en acompañarla a su casa casi todos los días. Por fin sonó el timbre de salida y todos los estudiantes salieron casi corriendo del salón como siempre.

- Oye Inuyasha… ¿Vienes a mi casa? Es que mis padres no van a estar y no quiero estar sola. – decía Kikyo a un distraído Inuyasha.

- ¿Eh? Sí claro te acompaño a tu casa, vamos. – Dijo no muy convencido mientras veía como Kagome se iba con Koga. _Estúpido Koga,_ pensaba. Ya no soportaba ver a _su_ Kagome con él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como era jalado por el brazo para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a su casa Kikyo lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la sala. Ella lo abrazó y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Inuyasha… ¿pasa algo? Te he notado un poco distante desde hace días. – Preguntó ella y sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensó. La tomó de los hombros y la separó de él.

- Dime algo Kikyo… La verdad. ¿Tú en serio me quieres o es una venganza para el idiota de Onigumo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso? Inuyasha, yo quiero estar contigo. - Decía mientras intentaba acariciarle la cara. Pero él tomo su mano y la apartó mirándola serio.

- Quiero la verdad Kikyo, me aceptaste demasiado rápido y eso es muy raro después del rompimiento que tuviste ¿no? – Dijo Inuyasha y la joven se levantó ofendida.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Que soy muy fácil o algo por el estilo? – Preguntó.

- No. Sólo quiero la verdad. - Replicó levantándose también y encarándola. - ¿Tú realmente me quieres o es venganza? – La miró intensamente esperando su respuesta y ella sólo lo miraba fijamente pensando qué responder.

- No es venganza. Lo de quererte es demasiado pronto para eso. Me atraes demasiado Inuyasha. – Dijo sensualmente mientras se acercaba, lo abrazaba por el cuello y lo besaba - Yo sé que tú no me quieres a mí, eso ya me quedó claro desde hace algún tiempo. - Decía separándose de él sintiendo su frialdad. - Pero podríamos pasarla muy bien juntos Inuyasha. Yo… yo… no quiero estar sola, creo que más que nada esa es la razón por la que quiero estar contigo. – Él la miró fijo y pensó unos momentos su repuesta.

- No creo que esa sea una razón muy poderosa como para que yo me quede contigo. – Le dijo secamente. - La verdad no sé ni siquiera si siento algo por ti. – Confesó.

- Eso no me lo tienes que decir. Te dije que eso lo tengo muy claro, Kagome es la que te interesa ¿no? – Dijo dejando a Inuyasha muy sorprendido. ¿Tan obvio había sido? - Por favor, Inuyasha no soy tonta. Aunque… me pregunto si era ella la que te interesaba ¿Por qué ahora estas conmigo? ¿Querías burlarte una vez mas de alguien antes de caer rendido a sus pies o que? - Preguntó ya molesta por la actitud tan fría y cruel del joven.

- Esa nunca fue mi intención Kikyo. Realmente me gustabas pero… lo que siento por Kagome es más fuerte.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… Era imposible que fueran sólo amigos. Pues bien, has lo que quieras. Pero déjame hacer algo para despedirme de ti. – Se acercó nuevamente y lo abrazó. – Esta vez no me rechaces por favor. - Pidió y le dio un beso que como pidió fue correspondido.

Así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que el chico se separó de ella, se despidió y se marchó. Ahora necesitaba hablar con Kagome.

- Si piensas que va a ser así de fácil estas equivocado Inuyasha. Esta vez no seré yo la tonta. – Dijo llena de rencor reprimido no sólo por Inuyasha sino por su antiguo novio Onigumo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente junto a Koga que hablaba animadamente de una película que había visto o algo así. Pero ella no prestaba la más mínima atención, caminaba con la cabeza gacha recordando los últimos días en los que Inuyasha había estado más ausente que nunca. Pero recordaba más ese abrazo que le había dado días atrás.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Kagome, estas bien? - Preguntó Koga al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna en su conversación.

- ¿Eh? – Dijo Kagome saliendo se su trance. – Ay, perdón Koga. Es que estoy muy distraída el día de hoy ¿Qué me decías? – Dijo un poco apenada por su actitud con él, que siempre estaba atento con ella.

- Nada, olvídalo… Mejor cuéntame ¿Por qué estas tan distraída? ¿Qué tienes en esa loca cabecita tuya, eh?

- Je. Nada, es que me vienen muchas cosas a la mente y pues como que me voy de este mundo.

- Sí ya me he dado cuenta, a veces te encuentro hasta Júpiter mujer.

- Ja. Lo siento. – Dijo la joven ya muy apenada, debería de dejar de pensar en Inuyasha cuando estaba con Koga, él no se merecía eso.

- Oye Kagome, quería hablar contigo – Dijo el joven cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa de Kagome.

- Sí. ¿Qué sucede Koga?

- Es solo que ya te había prometido que… pues no iríamos tan rápido en nuestra tal vez naciente relación. Pero Kagome, me gustas demasiado. – Dijo esto ultimo tomándole las manos con mucha devoción. - Quiero estar contigo, te quiero a mi lado Kagome. Por favor sé mi novia. – Rogó viéndola a los ojos con una súplica. Kagome se sorprendió, no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Eso era demasiado para ella… Pero se suponía que se daría una oportunidad con Koga ¿no?

- Koga… yo… no sé qué decirte… no estoy muy segura.

- ¿Por qué? Kagome tú sabes que me muero por ti, desde que te vi en ese antro no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. Por favor ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me aceptes?

_Bueno…_ _ponerte pupilentes dorados y llamarte Inuyasha_, pensó Kagome. - No sé Koga. Por favor déjame pensarlo ¿si? – Dijo finalmente desechando el pensamiento anterior.

- Kagome, dime ¿en realidad te gusto? Dime la verdad. - Preguntó Koga un poco desilusionado.

- Sí. Pero… yo… - No se atrevía a decirle que amaba a Inuyasha, no podía romperle de esa forma el corazón.

- Dime… ¿no te gusto?

- Ya te dije que no es eso.

- ¡¿Entonces qué es?! – Exclamó ya un poco exasperado, tomándola de los hombros - ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo?

- Koga cálmate. – Dijo Kagome un poco asustada. Nunca le había hablado así. Koga notó el temor en sus palabras y en sus ojos y la soltó.

- Perdóname Kagome, será mejor que me valla… adiós – Dijo dándose media vuelta para irse a su casa. Kagome vio como se marchaba, realmente quería darle una oportunidad a Koga pero algo la detenía y sabía perfectamente que eran un par de ojos dorados.

Continuará…

bueno no elviden dejar review

las quiero cuidense mucho

nos leemos luego


	12. Amor al Descubierto

hola

ok si me tarde una eternidad para actualizar porfavor no me maten, sorry en serio esque por una o por otra razon no pude, para empezar hubo un supermegá puntesote en la escuela por el 15 de septiembre ¡viva mexico! ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! y pues entre la pachanga y el descanso la verdad ya no hice nada con el fic y pues ahorita tuve algunos problemas para subir el capitulo como que anda loca o mi compu o la pagina no se, pero bueno ya aclarado el punto del porque no actualize antes vinen lo agradecimentos flash (osease rapidines porque tengo sueñito la verdad) a las siguentes personitas:

**dreamsofserenity** muchisimas gracias por el dato sabia de la nueva temporada de inu pero no sabia como se llamaba ni nada, gracias a ti me puse a investigar bien la onda pero no encontre mucho jajaja, y con inu ya ves como son los hombres medio sonsos por eso hay que darles un empujoncito y esa es la actitud hay que robarse el internet de la uni yo tambien lo hago jajajaja para eso esta no? cuidate mucho y sigue comentando eh no te olvides de mi xq eres de mis consent tambien

**setsuna17** gracias sabes que eres de mis consent

**AllySan** tines razon con lo de kikyou pero que le vamos a hacer, asi hay gente de loca en este mundo, gracias por el review no olvides el de este capitulo jajaja

**KaoruLuxClyne24** sorry por los cap tan cortitos y por no actualizar antes te prometo que ya me voy a poner bien la pilas gracias po tu review

**RefiraM** porfis no odies a kikyou no es tan mala solo esta medio resentida con la vida y se quiere vengar del mundo entero jajaja ok talvez si es un poquito mala pero namas tantito jajajaja y pues inu ya va hacer su luchita con kag a ver que pasa no saludos cuidate

**tania56**sorry por la tardanza espero que te guste este capitulo y compense lo que me tarde jeje

**Raven Sakura** bueno para empezar Black porfavor perdoname por no ponerte saludo, pense que asumirias que el saludo tambien era para ti como eres el inner de reven sakura(cosa que es muy divertida por cierto siempre me saca una risota leer su review me encantan), pero tambien eres concen okis, bueno ya alcarado eso este no odien a kikyou insisto no es tan mala cuidate no te olvides de dejar review tambien va pa Black no se olviden jajajajaja

**kagome ran ran** no es por asustarte pero la verdad si te tengo vigilada las 24 hrs del dia al estilo Big brother jajajajajaja no es cierto eso seria aterrador si me preguntan y pues contestando a tu pregunta no soy chilena soy mexicanita y pues claro que te agrego a mi msn mandame un mensaje privado aqui y yo te agrego con mucho gusto y gracias por leer mi fic ojala te siga gustando como hasta ahora y no olvides dejar review eh

**Earand** gracias por el review espero que te siga gustando

**inukag22** hola concen de mis concen muchisimas gracias por tu review me encanto eso que me dijite que no a todos los fic que les les dejar un review eso me hace muy feliz porque quiere decir que mi historia no es tan mala como pensaba (si por eso nilo publicabas ¬¬) callate conciencia, bueno me sali del tema eh muchas gracias por conciderarme tambien consent espero seguir siendolo cuidate mucho y no olvides el reviwe de este capitulo

**StandUp2C** yo se que le escuela es horrenda a veces por eso te comprendo y tu sabes que estoy muy agradecida contigo por tu ayuda con mis faltotas de ortografia y pues ya veremos que pasa despues espero que te haya gustado este capitulo

jajaja creo que me extendi en los agradecimientos flash

buenos ya

Capítulo 12. Amor al descubierto.

Se metió a su casa algo derrotada, se encontró con su prima en la sala con montones de libros a su alrededor y escribiendo como loca en su laptop.

- Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Lin sin mirarla y al no obtener respuesta la volteo a ver y lo que vio no le agradó.

Kagome se había sentado en el sillón y tenia la cabeza agachada con las manos a los lados de la misma; Lin se levantó de donde estaba, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

- Lin… ¿Qué hago?

- ¿Con qué, Kagome? – Dijo mientras le levantaba la cabeza y le quitaba unos cabellos de la cara.

- Inuyasha y Kikyo ya son novios. Y él está tan feliz. – Murmuró mirando hacia otro lado.

- Umm. Pues, ¿Sabes qué? Que le aproveche. Kagome deja ya de pensar en ese maldito insensible.

- No puedo Lin… Ya lo intenté y no sé cómo hacerlo. Hasta he intentado fijarme en otro chico y no funciona.

- ¿Y por qué no arrancas el problema de raíz, nena? - Sugirió al final Lin.

- ¿Cómo que lo arranque de raíz? – Preguntó confundida.

- Pues dile a Inu-tonto lo que sientes. Sólo así te vas a liberar. No hay otra forma… ya no quiero verte sufrir, me duele verte así.

- Pero si se lo digo, nuestra amistad se terminará y él se alejará de mí y yo no quiero eso. - Dijo Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. – No quiero Lin, no quiero que se aleje de mí. - Confesó al fin soltando en llanto y abrazando a su prima.

Entonces sonó el timbre y Lin se levanto a abrir la puerta. Vio en el umbral al culpable de todo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó fríamente.

- ¿Está Kagome? – Dijo de la misma forma. Odiaba como lo trataba la novia de su tonto hermano; no cabía duda: eran el uno para el otro.

- Mm… déjame pensar… - Dijo poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla en ademán de que pensaba. – No, ahora vete. – Replicó agresivamente mientras cerraba la puerta, pero un fuerte brazo lo impidió y empujó la puerta para entrar. - ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! ¡Lárgate de mi casa! – Le gritó Lin histérica pero Inuyasha no le hizo caso y entró a la casa.

- ¡Kagome! – Exclamó cuando la vio en la sala sentada de espaldas a él. – Kagome, necesito hablar contigo. - Pidió acercándose a ella y viendo como se levantaba lentamente y volteaba a verlo con la tristeza a flor de piel.

- No, no vas a hablar con ella. Vete ahora mismo o te rom… - Dijo Lin, pero fue interrumpida por Kagome.

- Lin déjalo por favor, Inuyasha ven. – Dijo mientras tomaba al chico de la mano y lo conducía escaleras arriba a su habitación, ahí podrían hablar bien. Ya en su habitación Kagome cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama seguido de Inuyasha.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó la joven.

- Pues… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte, algunas confesiones pero no sé por donde empezar. – Dijo él levantándose de la cama y caminando de lado a lado como león enjaulado – Aunque primero me gustaría preguntarte algo.

- Sí, dime

- ¿Tienes algo con Koga? - Preguntó Inuyasha con un nudo en la garganta. Su confesión en definitiva dependía de la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Kagome algo confundida por la pregunta.

- Es que… sólo quiero saberlo. Como los he visto mucho tiempo juntos me dio curiosidad. - Decía ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. La verdad, se moría de celos cada vez que lo veía cerca de ella.

- Bueno así como haber algo entre él y yo pues no. Sólo hemos salido y punto… No hay nada serio entre nosotros. - Confesó la pelinegra pensando en por qué él preguntaba eso. ¿Qué más le daba a él si salía con Koga? Al fin él ya tenía a Kikyo.

- Pero a ti te gusta, ¿verdad? - Preguntó nuevamente el joven con la esperanza de que le dijera que no, así no tendría más dudas y le diría la verdad… incluso lo del diario, sin importar las consecuencias.

- Pues la verdad… no sé. - Dijo mintiendo, claro que sabía. A ella ni le pasaba por la cabeza Koga. Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que no sentía ni sentiría nada por él, por más que se esforzara ella amaba al hombre que tenía delante.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Debes de saberlo. - Replicó sentándose a su lado y buscando su mirada para ver si descubría algo en ella que le ayudara, pero ella no lo miraba. Pues, mantenía la cabeza agachada.

- Es que él es muy lindo conmigo pero, no creo sentir nada por él. – Dijo por fin sincerándose un poco. – Pero… ¿Esto qué tiene que ver con lo que querías hablar conmigo, Inuyasha? – Preguntó levantando levemente el rostro para encararlo.

- Bueno nada… sólo fue curiosidad. – Mintió nuevamente. Tenía tanto que ver. Quería saber si hacía lo correcto, porque con Kikyo todo lo dejó claro hace una horas y ahora solo faltaba con Kagome. – Bueno ahora sí, lo importante. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le iba a decir.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? – Preguntó ella volviendo a bajar la cabeza, pensando que quizá diría algo que tuviera que ver con su querida Kikyo.

- Es que… no sé cómo decírtelo. - Murmuró el chico con mucho nerviosismo. – Hice algo que no debí hacer. Sinceramente no me arrepiento aunque no estuvo bien. – Dijo dándole vueltas al asunto en cuestión.

- ¿De qué hablas? Ya suéltalo, habla claro. – Dijo alzando la cabeza y encarándolo por segunda vez, Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y Kagome lo siguió. – Ya dime… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó poniéndose delante de él.

- Bueno aquí voy… De antemano perdóname. - Rogó el joven mientras sacaba una libretita de su pantalón y lo ponía delante de Kagome para que pudiera verlo. La joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía su diario? ¡Rayos! ¿Eso fue lo que hizo? ¿Lo leyó? _No puede ser… eso quiere decir que lo sabe_, pensó Kagome mientras veía el rostro preocupado de su amigo.

¿Qué significa esto? - Preguntó ella bastante desorbitada.

- Lo tomé. - Confesó el joven bajando la cabeza para evitar la mirada de ella. Se sentía culpable por ese acto.

- ¿Cómo que lo tomaste? ¿Por qué? – Dijo ella ya bastante alterada. – ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho, Inuyasha? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – Gritó por fin.

- Es que estaba tan preocupado por ti, por tus cambios de humor, por verte llorar y sufrir tanto… No me decías nada. - Decía el joven un poco irritado. – Y cuando lo vi aquí pensé que sería la única forma de saber qué te pasaba. – Hablaba mientras bajaba la cabeza. – Sé que no estuvo bien pero dime ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando te cerrabas a mí, y te veía sufrir? ¿Qué hacía? ¡¿Dime?! – Exclamó.

- ¡Respetarme! ¡Eso pudiste haber hecho! Si no te lo decía era cosa mía pero, ¡violaste mi privacidad! - Gritaba al borde del llanto, ahora sus sentimientos estaban al descubierto y sus temores se convertían en realidad. Caminó por la habitación frustrada y se obligó a calmarse. - ¿Qué tanto leíste? – Preguntó encarándolo con una mirada fría que se clavó en el corazón de Inuyasha. Como odiaba cuando lo miraba así, se sentía el bicho más horrendo e insignificante del universo con esa mirada. Pero la resistió estoicamente mirándola también fijamente.

- Lo suficiente como para saber que me has mentido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

- Porque no se me dio la gana. - Respondió ella con mucha frialdad dándole la espalda. – Y debiste respetar eso.

- Pero Kagome ¿Cómo…?

- No me interesa saber nada más. – Le interrumpió. – Vete, por favor. – Dijo yendo a la puerta para abrirle paso a la salida, lo miro fríamente de nuevo.

- No, necesito hablar contigo. Por favor Kagome escúchame. – Rogó.

- - ¡QUE TE LARGES! - Gritó casi desgarrándose la garganta, estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso? ¿Cómo pudo burlarse de ella así? Seguramente lo que le iba a decir era por lástima.

El joven obedeció, tendría que esperar un poco más para que se calmara, no era el momento. Pero al menos había descansado su conciencia.

- Perdóname. - Susurró antes de salir de la habitación, de la cual solo escuchó un fuerte portazo y luego llanto que quiso ir a consolar pero se reprimió, bajó las escaleras y se topó con su prima.

Continuará…

no olviden dejar coment pofis

y no me odien pero inu se paso merecie esto lo siento

nos leemo luego

atte

caroaome


	13. Cambio de Planes

holas

okis ya se me tarde quince mil años lo se y lo siento pero anduve atareada un buen rato tuve entrega de de proyecto hoy y dos examenes de pilon aunque se que eso no excusa, pero el punto esque estoy aqui con un nuvo capitulo y para que no digan se los traje basicamente doble porque originalemente este capitulo eran dos diferentes pero dije come me tarde mucho y como he visto en los reviews que dejan que quieren capitulos mas largos asi que ya cumpli sus peticiones ahora solo falta que les guste este capitulo

bueno hoy no hare agradecimientos por separado, primero porque me caigo de sueño y toy muy cansada y segundo por que ya son mucho aaaa lo cual me hace demaciado feliz osea ya casi llegamos alos 100 reviews, la verdad no pense que mi historia tuviera tanto existo pero pues no seria asi de no ser por ustedes mi adoradas lectoras creanme que disfruto mucho ver como muchas de ustedes se identifican con kagome y su historia y como muchas me transmiten sus emociones atraves de sus comentarios, y me da tanta alegria me siento muy feliz que mi trsbajo le guste a alguien y es por eso que les doy la gracias a todas ustede mis lectoras y las personitas consentidas que dejan reviews

beuno ya que vine de a rapido para ya irme a dormir

dusfrutenlo y no olviden dejar review y si quiere que ya haga los capitulos asi de largos

Capítulo 13: Cambio de planes.

- ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué te corrió? - Preguntó fríamente.

- Qué te importa. - Musitó fastidiado. Lidiar con ella era como lidiar con su hermano y no estaba como para eso. – Métete en tus asuntos y deja a los demás con los suyos ¿si?

- Lo que le concierne a Kagome, me concierne a mí. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

- ¿Qué importa lo que hice? Creo que tus suplicas fueron escuchadas. Kagome ya no quiere saber de mí, supongo que con eso estarás feliz. - Dijo secamente. Le dolía pensar eso pero tal vez así serian las cosas de hoy en adelante y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Eso quiere decir que hiciste algo muy malo… Me pregunto qué. – Dijo en forma de burla, se lo merecía por lo bastardo que se había portado con su prima.

- Déjame en paz. - Replicó ya muy exasperado por la novia de su hermano, así que siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Oye! – Le llamó Lin. - Ya lo sabes… ¿Verdad? - Preguntó ella. Inuyasha la miró y Lin pudo notar tristeza en sus ojos.

- Eso ya no importa, ella no quiere saber nada de mí… Adiós Lin. – Dijo mientras salía de la casa.

Caminaba rumbo a su casa, sabía perfectamente como podía reaccionar su amiga al confesarle su delito. Pero debía ser totalmente sincero con ella si realmente quería que estuviera a su lado.

*******

Lin entró a la habitación y vio a su prima viendo por la ventana de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Sabes qué hizo ahora? – Dijo Kagome de repente sin mirarla. – El muy idiota robó mi diario y leyó. ¿Puedes creerlo? Leyó mi diario Lin, ya lo sabe. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Pues yo que tú, me alegraría.

- ¿Qué? - Dijo Kagome volteándola a ver sorprendida. - ¿Cómo pude alegrarme eso?

- Sí, mira… ya no tienes nada que esconder. Kagome ¿no entiendes? eres libre, te libraste de esa pesada carga que te oprimía el corazón. - Decía mientras la tomaba de las manos para transmitirle tranquilidad.

- Pero nuestra amistad…

- ¿Qué importa? - Interrumpió la joven. – Kagome, ahora ya lo sabe. ¿No te has parado a pensar que él siente algo más por ti que un simple cariño fraternal?

- No, él nunca me ha visto de otra forma que como una amiga. – Le aseguró con tristeza.

- Eso no es cierto, no siempre te vio como amiga. Oh sí… yo recuerdo al mocoso de secundaria que te pidió insistentemente que fueras su novia, dudo mucho que el haya olvidado eso.

- Ya basta, no quiero llenarme de falsas esperanzas. – Dijo alejándose de su prima y abrazándose a sí misma. – Duele mucho fantasear, Lin.

- Tienes razón, duele mucho cuando regresas a la realidad. Pero ¿Por qué no tratas tú de cambiar esa realidad? - Decía tratando de entusiasmar a su prima; le dolía demasiado verla sin ilusiones.

- ¿Cómo cambiar esa realidad?

- Fácil, conquístalo. - Contestó simplemente. – Ya lo sabe ¿Qué más da? Conquístalo, pero de una forma más profunda que con simples coqueteos idiotas como lo hacen todas. Llégale al corazón, Kagome.

- Pero ¿Cómo hago eso Lin? Yo no sé nada de eso. Él ni siquiera se va fijar en mí, no soy muy bonita que digamos…

- Ay. Por eso no se fija en ti, eres demasiado insegura. Ven. – Jaló a su prima delante del espejo. – Mírate. ¿Cómo te ves?

- Mal, con los ojos hinchados, demacrada, horrenda.

- Bueno… ¿Sabes por qué te ves a si? Porque es lo que proyectas con tu tonta actitud llena de inseguridad, si quieres que Inuyasha te quiera empieza por quererte tú. Si no te quieres tú, si no te aceptas y te amas a ti misma, ¿Cómo quieres que él te ame, dime cómo? – Dijo hablándole severamente para que saliera de esa depresión. – Kagome. – La llamó tomándola de los hombros y alzándole la cabeza. - Eso es lo que quieres proyectar a la gente: tristeza, inseguridad y falta de amor propio. ¿Quieres que los demás te tengan lastima? Pues sigue así, pero si quieres que te miren como la maravillosa mujer que eres cambia tu actitud, no con los demás sino contigo misma y créeme que lo que menos te va importar va a ser la estúpida amistad con ese tarado, y tendrás que arriesgarte más. El que no arriesga no gana, así que ya deja de llorar y toma ventaja de la situación, ¿Ya _Inu-tonto_ sabe? ¿Qué importa? Hazle ver lo maravillosa que eres y caerá rendido a tus pies.

Kagome reflexionaba lo que su prima le decía, era verdad… ella se sentía tan poca cosa para Inuyasha que simplemente nunca intentó siquiera conquistarlo, tenía miedo por su amistad. Siempre pensó que seria rechazada y lastimada, pero había sufrido más por ser cobarde e insegura. Lin tenia razón, debía cambiar muchas cosas en ella y debía arriesgarse si realmente quería ser feliz.

- Gracias Lin. - Dijo mientras abrazaba a su prima.

- Fue un placer, nena. - Decía la joven acariciando sus cabellos. – No por nada estudio psicología, y tú eres mi conejillo de indias perfecto.

- Ha. Sí ¿verdad? Estoy loquita.

- No. Sólo un poquito equivocada, pero espero que esto te ayude a reflexionar y te des cuenta que la vida hay que vivirla y no puedes pasar por ella sin sufrir pero tampoco sin felicidad.

- Sí, lo sé.

Lin salió de su habitación y Kagome tomó el cuaderno rosa, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir:

"_De nuevo estás en mis manos. Como te extrañé diario, después de tu secuestro Express por parte de Inuyasha -que por cierto ya sabe que es el amor de mi vida y la causa de mi sufrimiento-, aunque sinceramente ya me siento más tranquila, Lin tiene razón. Me liberó que él lo supiera, ya no siento esa presión en mi pecho y mejor… ya no tengo ningún tabú para conquistarlo. Total, ya lo sabe y si me rechaza no me sentiré tan mal ya que la decisión será suya y no mía, al menos sabré que lo intenté y no me quedé como una cobarde esperando que se fijara en mí, esta vez haré algo por mí. Ya no moriré por mi propio gusto, esta vez viviré y viviré feliz."_

Kagome dejó de escribir, cerró la libreta y miró nuevamente por la ventana. Ya había anochecido, era noche de luna nueva y las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad, brillaban con esperanza y un nuevo deseo de vivir.

- Gracias Lin, gracias por abrirme lo ojos.

**********

Inuyasha ya estaba en la puerta de su casa. Se sentía pésimo. Kagome lo detestaba y no era para menos… Había robado su diario. Aunque seguía sin arrepentirse, al menos ahora ya no era ignorante de lo que sentía su mejor amiga.

Entró a la casa y se topó con su hermano en la sala viendo televisión.

- ¿Por qué tan tarde? Se supone que sales de la escuela a las tres ¿no? – Preguntó curioso Sesshomaru sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

- ¿Qué te importa? – Dijo y se sentó a su lado para "ver televisión" con él. – Oye, tú sabías ¿verdad?

- Sé muchas cosas, y en definitiva sé más que tú. Pero especifica, tarado. – Replicó sarcásticamente.

- Púdrete entonces, idiota. - Murmuró molesto mientras se disponía a irse a su habitación.

- Lo de Kagome era más que obvio, pero Lin me hizo prometer que no te diría… Aunque no te hubiera dicho de todas formas, no te mereces el sentimiento que ella tiene por ti. Das asco. – Dijo nuevamente sin mirarlo.

Valla hermano que tenía. Lo hacía sentir más miserable, pero tenia razón… no se merecía que Kagome lo amara. Era un idiota insensible. Tantos años de indiferencia, de pasear delante de ella con cuanta chica que se la atravesara.

Ya estando en su habitación se tiró a la cama boca abajo. _¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Kagome siempre estuvo ahí y yo como tonto corriendo detrás de cuanta tonta que se me ponía enfrente_, pensó.

----.----

Se levantó sin muchos ánimos. No había dormido bien, se sentía fatal. Sabía que había perdido a la única mujer que valía la pena en su vida.

Se dio un baño rápido, se vistió para ir a la escuela y se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse de nadie de su familia. Llegó a la escuela algo temprano, no había ni un alma en el salón. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y se puso a pensar qué hacer. Kagome lo había mandado derechito al diablo y sin haber intentado nada. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y la golpeó levemente con la mesa. _"Soy un idiota"_, pensó.

Escuchó los pasos pero no levantó la cabeza, ¿para qué? Debía ser alguno de sus molestos compañeros de clase.

- Buenos días Inuyasha. Llegaste temprano. – Dijo una dulce voz que reconoció de inmediato y levantó la cabeza.

- Kagome. - Murmuró incrédulo. Le estaba hablando a ¿él? Sí, dijo su nombre. ¿Qué rayos…?

- Hola. – Le saludó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, aunque se sentía más tranquila consigo misma, también se sentía un poco descubierta y no era agradable esa sensación, no sabía qué hacer.

- Pensé que no me hablarías. – Dijo Inuyasha saliendo por fin de su sorpresa.

- Bueno me dijiste la verdad. Al menos tú sí fuiste sincero conmigo. – Habló aún nerviosa. – Además, sinceramente me quitaste un peso de encima. Ya lo sabes así que ya no depende de mí. – Confesó con una franqueza que sorprendió a Inuyasha.

- Buenos días. - Se escuchó a Sango que entraba por la puerta.

- ¡Hola Sango, buenos días! - Exclamó Kagome alegremente.

- Oye, Inuyasha… Te despertaste temprano. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste de la cama o qué? - Decía Sango burlándose de su amigo que solo se limito a mírala, pues aún estaba algo sorprendido. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… ahora vuelvo. – Dicho esto salió del salón rápidamente, tanto que se había llevado varias bancas en el camino… cosa que causó gracia a las jóvenes que lo veían divertidas y más Kagome. Pues no pensó que tendría ese efecto sobre él.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se volvió loco o qué? – Preguntó Sango aún riéndose.

- Yo creo, pero ya veremos después.

-------

Inuyasha caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela viendo pasar los alumnos. No se lo creía, Kagome le hablaba y le decía libremente sus sentimientos. Así sin mas, _"Rayos. ¿Qué hago? Esto no me lo esperaba."_

- Buenos días Inuyasha. – Dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de él

- Hola Kikyo. - Saludó secamente viéndola a los ojos.

- Sé que lo nuestro terminó, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Digo así sin rencores. – Decía ella tranquilamente.

- Me parece bien.

- Aunque también podríamos divertirnos mucho. – Dijo acercándose a él sensualmente.

- Kikyo, por favor no quiero nada de eso. – Le decía, alejándose de ella.

- Está bien. Solo decía… Aunque la propuesta está en pie para cuando quieras. – Sonrió.

-------

Sonó el timbre y ambos se encaminaron al salón entrando juntos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kagome. Había olvidado ese detalle al tomar la decisión de conquistar a Inuyasha, aún tenía novia y para colmo era su amiga. Bien, debía esperar. Al menos las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa ahora solo debía esperar el movimiento de Inuyasha, de eso dependería su siguiente paso. Pasaron las horas hasta el momento del almuerzo, las tres chicas salieron al patio a su lugar predilecto y se sentaron a comer tranquilamente mientras charlaban.

- Oye Kikyo… ¿Qué le pasa a Inuyasha? Está todo raro hoy. - Comentó Sango mirando a Kikyo quien tomaba jugo tranquilamente.

- Pues no sé qué le pasa. Ha estado muy raro conmigo todo el día. – Dijo aparentando angustia, no les diría ellas que había terminado con él y menos a Kagome. Ella no volvería a quedar como tonta y era mejor mantener a Kagome lejos de Inuyasha. – Tal vez él ya no quiera estar conmigo. – Continuó aumentando la angustia en su voz.

- No digas eso, Inuyasha esta vez va en serio contigo. - Decía Sango tratando de reconfortar a su amiga mientras Kagome se mantenía callada. Las palabras de su amiga surtieron un efecto muy grande en ella, era verdad… Inuyasha estaba muy interesado en Kikyo, eso lo sabía de sobra y la entristeció mucho.

- Pero no quiero abrumarlas con mis problemas con Inuyasha, mejor cambiemos de tema a uno mas agradable. No quiero hablar de esto ahora. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas Kagome, cómo vas con Koga? – Preguntó mirando a Kagome que se sorprendió por su pregunta.

- Bueno. – Dijo la aludida. – Pues no ha pasado nada aún.

- Ay, Kagome. Te estas tardando… Koga está guapísimo y además se nota que te adora. – Decía Sango muy animada.

- Claro. – Siguió Kikyo. – ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él? A no ser que haya alguien más… – Dijo con una doble intención que no pasó desapercibida por Kagome.

- Pues no. No hay alguien más. Aunque si fuera así ya estaría a mi lado, de eso no hay duda. – Le dijo Kagome con doble intención también, mirándola mordazmente. Ya se había cansado de los comentarios que le lanzaba desde hacia tiempo, y supuso que la razón era Inuyasha y su atención desmedida por ella.

- Sí, tienes razón. No debe de haber nadie. – Dijo derrotada Kikyo. – Pero Koga podría ocupar ese lugar Kagome, piénsalo es muy lindo contigo.

- Sí. Eso es cierto. - Opinó Sango que no se había percatado de la tensión que había entre sus amigas.

- Tal vez lo intente… - Decía Kagome pensativa. Así podría hacer reaccionar a Inuyasha que ya se había puesto celoso por él anteriormente. ¿Por qué no? Lo haría sufrir un poco.

--------

En otra parte de la escuela estaban unos chicos jugando _basketball_ mientras hablaban.

- Oye… ¿Cómo te va con Kagome, eh? - Preguntó Miroku a Koga mientras lanzaba para encestar, el aludido tomo el balón.

- Mal. - Dijo lanzando el balón y fallando a su objetivo. – Es demasiado rara. Primero me dice que sí le gusto y luego me rechaza sin más. Me va a volver loco esa mujer.

- Pues valla, sí que tiene problemas. – ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda aquí a nuestro buen amigo Inuyasha? Él la conoce mejor que nadie. – Decía Miroku mientras recargaba su codo en el hombro del joven de ojos dorados que solo apretó los puños. "_Estúpido Miroku"_, pensaba.

- Es cierto. Inuyasha, por favor dime qué puedo hacer. En serio me vuelve loco, Kagome es tan hermosa. ¡Ah! ¿Qué hago? - Replicó tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

_Hacerte a un lado porque es mía,_ pensó Inuyasha. Pero se limitó a lanzar el balón haciendo una canasta perfecta. – Tal vez deberías darte por vencido. No es una chica fácil, si te rechazó es porque no quiere nada contigo; no es complicado. - Contestó fríamente sin pensar en el impacto que tendría en Koga.

- ¿Darme por vencido? ¿Ese es tu concejo? ¿Estás loco? - Preguntó Koga. - ¡Jamás! Nunca había conocido a alguien tan maravillosa como ella, no puedo darme por vencido. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella sea mía. - Decía lanzando nuevamente el balón y encestando.

- Bueno, es tu decisión. – Dijo Inuyasha. _"Pero cuando la veas a mi lado no me vengas con quejas lobo"_ pensó Inuyasha.

- Sí, esa es mi decisión. Kagome y yo vamos a estar juntos ya verán. - Finalizó Koga seguro de sí mismo.

- Así se habla amigo. – Le animó Miroku. – Ahora vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

Caminaron los tres jóvenes rumbo a la cafetería y pasaron delante del grupo de las tres jóvenes que comían tranquilamente. Koga se alejó de sus amigos y camino hacia las tres chicas

- Ahorita los alcanzo, necesito hacer algo antes. – Dijo a sus amigos. Inuyasha lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, Miroku le sonrió picaronamente y jaló a su otro amigo a la cafetería. Inuyasha se dejo llevar, total tendría mucho tiempo para quitarle de las manos a Kagome ella era suya y de nadie mas.

- Hola Kagome. – Saludó Koga un poco nervioso. Aún recordaba como se había exasperado anteriormente y si quería algo con ella debía disculparse por eso y ser mas paciente. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó. Kagome lo miró un momento y sintió un codazo en las costillas. Era Sango que la miraba sonriendo como diciendo "vas amiga" Kagome sonrió por eso y asintió, se levantó dejando a su amiga y a su pesadilla y camino con Koga.

- ¿Qué paso Koga? ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Cuestionó la joven.

- Bueno antes que nada quería disculparme contigo por lo que pasó ayer. No debí hablarte así, perdóname Kagome. - Rogó tomando sus manos y mirándola con fervor.

- Koga, soy yo quien debe pedirte una disculpa. – Dijo mirando al piso. Yo te he hecho esperar mucho por una respuesta y pues, es normal que te desesperes y yo…

- No digas más Kagome. – Le interrumpió. - Yo esperaré el tiempo necesario para que me aceptes. Voy a conquistarte pequeña y no importa cuanto me cueste. Quiero estar contigo y no me daré por vencido tan rápido. – Decía el joven con el mismo fervor. – Ya que me enamorado de ti. – Confesó mirando a una sorprendida Kagome, eso era más de lo que esperaba. Él se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Kagome seguía tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la había besado pero se dejo llevar. ¿Por qué no? Pensó ella. Pero escuchó a alguien toser a su espalda.

Continuará…


	14. Aviso

HOLA A TODAS ESTE ES UN AVISO

Lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fic, pero estoy cursando por un bloqueo inmenso y además estoy en finales de semestre es mi ultimo mes asi que los maestros me ha cargado mucho la manita y solo tengo cabeza para la escuela y los pequeños momentos que puedo pegarme a la compu para escribir no me sale nada que me guste o me paresca digno la verdad. Bueno aunque con esto no quiere decir que no valla a terminar el fic, porque pues yo tengo un compromiso con ustedes y conmigo misma de terminar bien este trabajo pero por el momento no lo continuare hasta que lleguen las tan añoradas vacaciones o hasta que me bajen la mano los profes lo que pase primero (aunque pasara primero lo de las vacaciones ¬¬) entonces les pido la paciencia del mundo y que no me odien se que lo deje en una parte un poco en suspenso, pero les prometo que cuando lleguen nuevamente las musas y los profes dejen de exprimir de mi cerebro hasta la ultima gota de ideas lo continure

Una disculpa enorme a todas y un agradecimento igual o mas grande apor su apoyo en este tiempo y pues estén pendiente porque si volveré con la continuación del fic

Las quiero a todas , y espero que su vida sea menos complicada y desastrosa que la mia

Nos leemos luego

Atte

caroaome


	15. Que Gane el Mejor

holas

okis ya se que me tarde los milenios, y tambien se que a alguna que otra personita le dije que hasta diciembre lo continuaba pero milagrosamente las musas me visitaron y mis profes me dejarn en paz por un par de dias y tuve el tiempo necesario para terminar el capitulo que espero sea de su agrado porque si me rompi la cabeza durante samanas para que saliera algo lindo, pero eso es otra historia, bueno quiero primero que nada agradecerles a todas su apoyo incondicional incluso aun en mi perqueña(¬¬si seguro) ausencia procurare no demorarme tanto en las siguientes actualizaciones pero creo que si lo podre cumplir porque dentro de 2 semanas sere libre como el viento y tendre tiempo de escribir hasta que me harte

bueno saludo especial a todas mis queridas lectoras, a las consen que ya saben quienes son, me da tiempo de poner agradecimiento individual pero eso no quiere decir que no las tenga presentes chicas todas y cada una de ustedes son importantes para mi, ya que son una de las razones del porque escribo

bueno ahora si lo importante

inu no me pretenece es de super mega ultra maravillosa Rumiko Takashi que nos vuelve a deleitar con inuyasha kanketsu hen

Cap. 14 Que gane el mejor

El se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso, kagome seguía tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la había besado pero se dejo llevar ¿porque no? Pensó ella pero escucho alguien toser a su espalda

Perdón por interrumpir- escucho ella la voz de Inuyasha, se alejo de koga inmediatamente completamente roja y koga gruño molesto estúpido Inuyasha porque lo interrumpía- pero te traje estas papas koga como no llegabas a la cafetería supuse que querías algo- dijo fríamente arrojándole la bolsa a koga que las agarro en el aire

Valla que considerado Inuyasha- dijo igual de frio estaba molesto había interrumpido ese maravilloso momento para el

Inuyasha miro interrogante a kagome acaso ese era su plan hacerlo reventar de celos, primero lo saludaba feliz en la mañana y luego se la encontraba besándose con koga, no se suponía que ella lo amaba, entonces ¿porque carajo estaba besando a koga?, en definitiva se estaba vengando de todas las que le hizo el a ella, y lo estaba logrando bastante bien porque verla besando a koga le había caído como balde de agua fría y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no partirle la cara a koga. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, la mirada de Inuyasha parecía quemarla a pesar de no mirarlo directamente, la campana del fin del receso sonó y kagome respiro aliviada

Bueno hay que ir a clases chicos vamos- dijo caminado casi corriendo lejos de esos dos, mientras que ellos caminaban hombro con hombro

¿No pudiste ser más oportuno?- dijo con sarcasmo koga

¿Que estas enojado?- dijo burlonamente

Enojado es poco te pasaste

Bueno es que solo quiero decirte algo- dijo Inuyasha parándose en seco y mirando a koga fríamente- ella es mi mejor amiga y pienso defenderla si es necesario- dijo amenazantemente aunque en realidad quería decirle que defendería lo que era suyo y ella le pertenecía solo el

No me digas que estas celoso inu- dijo burlonamente

No estoy jugando- dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y lo miro amenazadoramente- si te pasas de la raya con ella te rompo la cara-dijo y koga solo lo miro rencorosamente odiaba que lo amenazaran, así que golpeo los brazos de Inuyasha para que lo soltara y lo miro retadoramente entendiendo por fin el sentido de sus palabras

Valla, valla, era muy raro que ella fuera solo tu amiga, así que estas enamorado de ella jajajaja- se burlo koga- bueno pues que gane el mejor – dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta para irse a clases e Inuyasha lo alcanzo

Eso planeo así que quítate de mi camino- dijo estando a su lado para luego pasarle de largo y koga solo sonrió para sí, estúpido y el que pensaba que era su amigo- bien si eso es lo que quieres inu así será- pensó koga

Inuyasha entro al salón seguido de koga, kagome miro a ambos un poco nerviosa por el impacto que ese beso pudo haber tenido en los dos chicos ah ¡rayos! Y ahora que iba a hacer de seguro Inuyasha estaba molesto y no tardaría en reclamárselo, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y la puso sobre la mesa con pesantes, en eso sonó su celular era un mensaje de Inuyasha "_necesitamos hablar pasare en la tarde a tu casa y mas te vale estar ahí"_

Ups- dijo kagome acongojada y fue escuchada por su amiga sango

¿Que paso amiga todo bien?- dijo sango viéndola

¿Eh? Si perfectamente – mintió kagome y puso atención a su nueva clase, en un momento volteo la mirada al lugar de Inuyasha y lo descubrió mirándola fríamente- ¡si está molesto ahí! ¿Que voy a hacer? tonto koga- pensó kagome – aunque puedo tomar ventaja de esto sería perfecto para hacer reaccionar a inu, un poquito de celos – sonrió ante ese pensamiento

Las clases siguieron igual y llegaron a su fin, con el timbre de salida todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos para charlar con sus amigos y emprender su camino a casa; Miroku se levanto yendo hacia sus amigos pero uno de ellos salió casi corriendo del salón sin despedirse de nadie

Oye que le pasa a koga ni se despidió el maldito

Hay no se Miroku ya ves que esta enloquecido últimamente- mintió Inuyasha

Oye y que pasó como vas con kikyou eh? Cocínate no me has contado nada- dijo pícaramente Miroku a su amigo que lo miro serio

Es que no hay nada que contar, porque ya no hay nada- dijo restándole importancia al tema

¿Qué? ¿tan rápido? ¿Pero porque? Pensé que te gustaba mucho

Pues sí, pero algunas cosas cambiaron

Ahh –dijo pensativo Miroku- eso quiere decir que te gusta otra- dijo acertando en el blanco haciendo que a Inuyasha le saltara un ceja "hasta parece adivino el maldito" pensó Inuyasha- ahí, entonces sí, dime quien es- dijo Miroku al ver que había acertado

Que te importa metete en tus asuntos- dijo Inuyasha no tenía la mas mínima intención de decirle quien era, primero debía hablar con kagome, para aclarar algunas cosas ya que se sentía muy confundido, volteo a ver a las 3 chicas que charlaban y clavo sus ojos en kagome, no sabía que pensar primero lo ama luego lo odiaba, luego lo saluda como si nada y para acabarla la encuentra besando a koga, no sabía que pensar que hacer debía aclarar todas esas emociones

No puede ser- escuchó a su lado a Miroku - ¡es kagome!- grito sorprendido su amigo llamando la atención de todos lo que estaba ahí, Inuyasha salto sobre él y le tapo la boca jalándolo fuera del salón

¡¿que carajo te pasa Miroku?!- grito a todo pulmón Inuyasha

No que te pasa a ti, te gusta kagome no puedo créelo esto es tan fuera de la realidad ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo ingrato?-

No sé de que hablas- dijo Inuyasha volteando a ver a otra parte

No te hagas que no te queda, además no soy tonto y mucho menos ciego como para no ver la miradita que le echaste ahorita, es por ella que dejaste a kikyou verdad- dijo el joven de ojos azules, Inuyasha suspiro y asintió

Aunque la verdad creo que nunca deje de quererla- dijo sincerándose con su amigo

Órale esta si va en serio verdad- dijo pero sin esperar respuesta porque la conocía bien, sabía muy bien del lazo que lo unía con kagome – bueno pero pues creo que tienes competencia amigo mío- dijo refiriéndose a una persona en especifico

¡Feh! Eso crees , ese lobo la tiene perdida

Pues no te he visto hacer nada para ganártela en cambio koga ya se puso las pilas- dijo Miroku empezando a caminar para ir a su casa seguido de Inuyasha que pensaba en las palabras de su amigo "claro que no" pensó "kagome es mía y ningún lobo pulgoso me la va a arrebatar"

Oye kag ahora si te vas air con nosotras con eso de que koga no te suelta- dijo sango

¡Ya sango!-dijo sonrojada- si me voy con ustedes, porque pues koga se fue ni se despidió

Hay mira se puso triste, no te preocupes kag mañana tu novio no te dejara estoy segura- dijo kikyou con sarcasmo

Hablando de novios y el tuyo que ya casi ni lo veo contigo- dijo kagome ya harta de la tonta actitud de kikyou

Bueno como les dije hace rato anda raro conmigo pero no quiero abrumarlas con mis problemas con inu, mejor ya vámonos ¿no?

Si yo tengo mucho sueño dormiré toda la tarde- dijo sango ajena a las actitudes de sus dos amigas

Las 3 chicas se encaminaron a la salida para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, la primera en separarse de ellas fue kikyou cosa que kagome agradeció, ya le molestaba en sobremanera su presencia que permanecía siempre a la defensiva. Pero ya más tranquila siguió su charla con sango

Oye y que ha pasado con Miroku eh? han pasado mucho tiempo solitos- dijo kagome tratando de cambiar el tema eterno de koga

Hay pues que puede pasar nada- dijo sango tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- ya sabes cómo es Miroku, que va detrás de cuanta falda ve- dijo molesta por l actitud de su amigo- además el jamás me ha dicho o insinuado nada así que no puede pasar nada como ya te dije- dijo seria y con dejo de tristeza- bueno aquí nos separamos kag, nos vemos mañana- dijo sango llegando a las esquina donde kagome siempre daba vuelta para dirigirse a su casa

Ok nos vemos sango- dijo kagome despidiéndose de su amiga sabiendo muy bien que ya no que debía tocar el tema de Miroku ya que aunque Sango no lo dijera le gustaba y mucho "hay amiga si supieras que estamos en las mismas " pensó" kagome ya camino a su casa.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente casi llegaba a su casa cuando alguien a su espalda la llamo, ella volteo y se topo con un enorme ramo de flores que tapaba el rostro de quien lo llevaba

¿Que es esto?- pregunto contrariada kagome

Bueno espero que te gusten- dijo koga sacando un poco la cabeza para que lo viera

¡Koga!- dijo sorprendida- pero que… - no sabía ni que decir nadie le había regalado un ramo de flores tan grande tenia rosas rojas, margaritas y unos cuantos alcatraces- hay koga por eso te fuiste así de la escuela

Si… bueno… quería sorprenderte… aunque oye podríamos ir rápido a tu casa es que si pesa – dijo un poco apenado

Hay claro que si koga vamos- dijo caminado ya a su casa que ya quedaba a unos metros

Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a koga que dejo el ramo en una mesa de la sala

Espero que te haya gustado pequeña

Me encanto koga gracias es un detalle muy lindo- dijo sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba en forma de agradecimiento, koga no tardo en corresponder el abrazo, en definitiva ese tonto de Inuyasha no le ganaría a su pequeña kagome haría hasta lo imposible por tenerla y si con eso perdía la amistad de Inuyasha no le importaba kagome seria suya y punto. La aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos deseaba sentir sus labios otra vez, se acercó a ella lentamente y kagome se paralizo no sabía si rechazarlo o aceptarlo estaba en esa discusión mental cuando oyó que abrían la puerta y se aparto de el rápidamente seguramente seria su mama y no se equívoco, entraba su mama con su hermanito sota

Hay hola hija llegaste temprano y este joven- dijo la mujer viendo a koga

Ah el es un amigo, koga, ella es mi mama- dijo presentándolos

Mucho gusto señora- dijo koga acercándose a la mujer y estrechando su mano

El gusto es mi joven y esas flores kagome?- pregunto una vez mas su madre

Ah me las dio koga mama- dijo apenada

Ahh en serio valla joven muy lindo detalle de su parte- dijo sonriendo la señora y supuso que ese joven quería ser mas que un amigo de su hija, koga solo sonrió nervioso – bueno te gustaría quedarte a comer koga la comida ya esta lista

Claro señora me encantaría- dijo koga que aun seguía nervioso

Kagome ayudo a su mama a poner la mesa y a servir lo comida, se sentaron a disfrutar los manjares hechos por la madre de kagome, Koga había elogiado un par de veces los alimentos, después de comer y arreglar nuevamente la mesa, ambos jóvenes se pusieron a ver una película, idea que fue de la madre de kagome ya que le había agradado mucho el joven de ojos azules. Mientras miraban la película kagome recordó el mensaje de Inuyasha, saco su celular y re leyó el mensaje, se puso un poco nerviosa ya que si Inuyasha llegaba antes de que koga se fuera se le iba a armar y no tenia deseos de discutir con el; para cuando termino la película eran casi las 7 de la noche e Inuyasha no había llegado cosa que agradeció en silencio kagome, koga se despidió de la familia de kagome y ella lo acompaño a la puerta para despedirse.

Bueno kag, gracias por todo- dijo koga saliendo hacia la calle

No gracias a ti koga, por tus atenciones conmigo, esas flores estaba hermosas, entonces koga la tomo de las manos y la miro con fervor

Kagome, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros – dijo acercándose lentamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura, kagome no sabia que hacer lo veía acercarse mas y mas, tembló por un instantante, le agradaba koga pero no lo suficiente como para corresponderle a esos sentimientos que le profesaba, así que ladeo levemente la cabeza completamente sonrojada

Ya es tarde koga- dijo kagome nerviosa

De acuerdo- dijo desilusionado koga mientras la soltaba- te veo mañana en la escuela- dijo mientras le besaba la frente, debía ser paciente con ella no quería apresurar las cosas, ya que no quería perder su oportunidad de tenerla

Adiós koga- dijo kagome separándose de el pero sin mirarlo, abrió nuevamente la puerta de su casa y entrado

Kagome- dijo su madre llamándola- hija creo que es mejor que subas esas flores a tu cuarto apuesto que se verán mas lindas allá

Si mama- contesto kagome tomando las flores para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, abrió la puerta con dificultad, el cuarto estaba ya oscuro así que dejo las flores en la mesita junto a su cama y después se dirigió a prender la luz pero alguien la jalo por la cintura y le tapo la boca antes que pudiera gritar

Que bonitas flores, puedo vomitar sobre ellas- dijo un voz muy conocida para kagome en su oído, kagome paso del susto al enojo completo, tomo la mano que tapaba su boca y se giro molesta

Pero que demonios te pasa tonto, casi me da un infarto- grito molesta kagome

Perdón es que la ventana estaba abierta y como estabas tan ocupada con el lobo sarnoso ese, decidí mejor esperarte aquí- dijo en una combinación entre sarcasmo y molestia- ¿ que hacia ese idiota aquí? ¿Y porque te da flores?- siguió diciendo Inuyasha mientras veía como kagome caminaba para prender la luz y luego encararlo

Eso es algo que a ti no importa, ¿además que rayos haces aquí?- dijo con las manos cruzadas frente el pecho mirándolo molesta

Te dije que iba a venir, pero con eso de que te la pasas toda la tarde con el sarnosos ese se te olvido verdad- dijo el joven de ojos dorados con un tono molesto, odiaba la idea de que koga hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con su kagome

Bueno en realidad pensé que no vendrías, digo según yo todo esta claro entre nosotros, tu no me quieres y yo ya estoy resignada y tratando de olvidarte- dijo mintiendo claro que no estaba resignada y mucho menos trataba de olvidarlo porque sabia que era imposible- y pues koga es muy lindo conmigo …- dijo dando justo en el clavo porque Inuyasha la tomo fuerte de los hombros y mirándola con furia

¡De que estas hablando!- dijo casi al borde de la histeria- ¿asi de fácil es todo para ti? ¿no se suponía que tu me querías?- dijo ya bajando el tono de voz y aflojando el agarre de sus brazos

Inuyasha tu no me quieres- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin poder ocultar la tristeza-tu sabes que solo somos amigos y ya, y lo acepto como lo he aceptado todo este tiempo- dijo como si hablara con un niño acariciando su mejilla con dulzura- además tu estás con kikyou no?- dijo al fin bajando la mirada

Kagome- dijo tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos- para empezar ya no tengo nada con kikyou- dijo tranquilamente

¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida- pero ella no nos ha dicho nada

Pues ya lleva un rato que le termine, feh ella ni me quería era el clavo para olvidar a Onigumo, pero yo no soy el clavo de nadie- dijo fingiendo molestia cosa que saco una pequeña sonrisa de su amiga que ahora estaba en sus brazos- bueno regresando al tema interesante- dijo con la voz entrecortada, como cuando la primera vez que le dijo que le gustaba, era apenas un niño y volvió a sentirse así como un niño "ahh rayos Inuyasha has esto esto muchas veces antes porque ahora es diferente" pensó el y miro los hermosos ojos castaños que tenia delante de el y recordó porque antes le había sido difícil y porque ahora seguía siendo difícil "es difícil porque te amo demasiado kagome, y nunca deje d hacerlo"

¿Bueno cual es el teme interesante?- pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos, el dio un largo suspiro dándose valor para revelar lo que realmente sentía por su joven amiga

Bueno… aun no se por donde empezar – dijo separándose con pesar de ella – hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte- dijo mientras caminaba por la habitación tratando de poner en claro sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos- pero primero quiero sabe que tienes con el sarnoso ese, te l pasas besuqueando con el en todas partes y luego lo encuentro aquí en tu casa feliz de la vida , ya andas con el ¿verdad?- dijo regresando a la molestia inicial cuando la vio entrar con esas horribles flores

Ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa, y si es lo único que venias a decir o reclamar, mejor vete- dijo yendo hacia la ventana abriéndola para que saliera el joven, pero Inuyasha no se movió de su sitio- además no tiene nada de malo que yo salga con un chico, uno que realmente me quiera- dijo mordazmente, estaba cansada de que le celara sin una razón, de que aunque no la quisiera se molestara cuando pensaba en otro chico,

Claro que tiene de malo- dijo molesto caminando hacia ella- tiene mucho de malo- la tomo por la cintura firmemente y la acerco a su cuerpo, tomo su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos intensamente- tiene mucho de malo porque tu eres solo mía – dijo posesivamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente, los rozo ligeramente, kagome estaba en la nubes, de pronto no había mas pensamientos en su mente estaba en blanco solo sentía el rozar de los labios de su amado- eres mía- dijo antes de unir completamente su labios con los de la joven, que lentamente alzo los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras que le beso se profundizaba demostrando ambos todo ese amor que habían tenido guardado todo este tiempo, se separaron lentamente e Inuyasha miro a su pequeña con lo ojos aun cerrados

Te amo kagome- dijo simplemente y la joven abrió los ojos de golpe completamente sorprendida de sus palabras

¿Qué?- dijo ella sin aliento, tal vez se había vuelto loca o había escuchado mal

Que te amo, creo que desde siempre te ame, solo que con tu rechazo decidí olvidar ese sentimiento, enterrarlo en algún lado, pero con todo lo que ha pasado creo que salió a flote- acaricio la mejilla de kagome dulcemente- quiero que este sami lado pequeña, quédate conmigo, por favor- dijo lo ultimo casi como un suplica, ella le dedico la mas dulce de sus sonrisas

No tienes que pedírmelo, desde que me besaste ya me tenias Inu- dijo juguetonamente

Bueno no podía arriesgarme o si- dijo en el mismo tono- no puedo volver a arriesgarme a perderte- volvió besarla suavemente, saboreando el sabor de sus dulces labios, como había añorado tenerla así desde hacia tiempo solo que había aprendido a ignorar esas sensaciones, pero que ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejar por nada del mundo, lucharia contra todo con tal de esta alado de su pequeña kagome, de su mejor amiga, del amor de su vida.

Continuara...

bueno ya hubo besho ahora si todo miel sobre hojuelas, ¿estara cerca el final de la historia? ¿kagome e inu viviran felices para siempre? ¿que pasara con kikyou y koga? ¿ miroku tendra en sus manos los encantos de sango? todas estas preguntas y mas seran conctestadas en el sig. capitulo asi que no se lo pierdan y dejen reviews que no se les olviden porfa

las quiero

nos leemos luego

atte

caroaome


	16. Sueño Hecho Realidad

Holas a todas

despues de meses enteros que desapareci he vuelto y de ante mano le pido una disculpa por tradarme tanto, pero la esucela me volvio loca y pues esta es mi rpimera semana de vacaciones y pues me dedique a seguir el fic y planeo terminarlo antes de entrar nuevamente a la escuela para no dejarlas nuevamente en ascuas tanto tiempo

les agradesco mucho los reviews que me dejaron mis concentidas y nuevas que empezaron a seguir mi historia y siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto pero ahora si lo importante y por lo que tan aqui el siguente capitulo

los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a la super Rumiko Takashi

Cap 15 Sueño Hecho Realidad

_Inuyasha me dijo que me ama, apenas y puedo creerlo, pude sentirlo cerca de mi, me miraba como tanto lo había deseado, me tomo en sus brazos tan cálidos y reconfortantes y pude sentir sus labios en los mío, pude sentir su calor. Aunque aun me cuesta creer y me aferro a la esperanza de que no sea un juego, de que no sea como todas las demás que han entrado y salido de su vida tan rápido que tengo tanto miedo de que pase así conmigo, tengo miedo que este sueño se termine y caiga nuevamente en el abismo de la realidad en la que el no me ama, si esto es un sueño no deseo despertar jamás_

Lentamente abrió los ojos y miro con pereza a su alrededor, la luz entraba por la ventana y daba directamente a su cama, se tapo con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y se acurruco mas en la cama, no quería levantarse por temor de que esos recuerdos tan maravillosos de la noche anterior desaparecieran cuando estuviera completamente despierta, como esos sueños que se desvanecen lentamente después de abrir los ojos, escucho que la puerta se abrió y pasos que entraban a su cuarto

-Arriba bella durmiente- decía lin mientras entraba y se costaba junto al bulto que supuso era su prima- se que es sábado pero es tardísimo kag son las 11: 30, además- dijo mientras se preparaba a atacar a su prima con cosquillas- no me has contado que paso ayer con ese chico, anda cuéntame- decía mientras picaba el bulto que ahora se retorcía de la risa

-Jajaja ya lin déjame – decía kagome que reía desde el fondo de su alma, no solo por la acción de su prima, si no por el hecho de que anoche había tenido el sueño mas maravilloso de su vida

-Bueno ya- dijo parándose y quitando las cobijas- cuéntame ya que paso, con ese tipo… ¿como es que se llama? ¿ kucho?

-Kouga- corrigió kagome sentándose en la cama- pues no paso mucho solo me trajo esas flores y pues volvía rechazarlo- dijo un poco apenada lo ultimo, la verdad no le gustaba hacer sufrir al pobre, pero que podía hacer no lo quiera

-Mmm yo pensé que iba a ser mas interesante el relato, bueno pero yo si tengo algo que contarte muy interesante- dijo lin con una sonrisa divertida

-Ah si- dijo interesada kagome- que paso a ver cuéntame

-Bueno pues… es que ayer en la noche cuando regresaba de mi súper mega romántica cita con sesshy , estaba en la puerta intentando abrir, cuando vi que un muchacho saltaba de tu balcón- dijo mientras miraba como su prima se ponía de todos los colores habidos y por haber- y da la casualidad que es el mismo zopenco que te ha hecho sufrir durante años- dijo fingiendo molestia- y tu no me has dicho que carajo hacia este idiota aquí

-Ahhh... bueno … es que- no sabia por donde empezar, ni ella sabia como había pasado todo aquello, así que decidió soltar la bomba – es que Inuyasha vino aquí para decirme que me ama- soltó si mas, ahora que lo decía en voz alta le parecía increíble,

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que salió de la estupefacta lin- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo que? ¿Inuyasha?- kagome solo asintió- ¿en serio?- pregunto conteniendo la emoción que sentía por su prima- ¡¿y que hiciste kg? ¡cuéntame!- dijo casi gritando

-Bueno es que cuando entre a mi cuarto el estaba aquí y pues me dio el susto de mi vida el desgraciado, luego pues hablamos… bueno discutimos

_***FLAS BACK****_

_-Ya te dije que eso a ti no te importa, y si es lo único que venias a decir o reclamar, mejor vete- dijo yendo hacia la ventana abriéndola para que saliera el joven, pero Inuyasha no se movió de su sitio- además no tiene nada de malo que yo salga con un chico, uno que realmente me quiera- dijo mordazmente, estaba cansada de que le celara sin una razón, de que aunque no la quisiera se molestara cuando pensaba en otro chico, _

_-Claro que tiene de malo- dijo molesto caminando hacia ella- tiene mucho de malo- la tomo por la cintura firmemente y la acerco a su cuerpo, tomo su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos intensamente- tiene mucho de malo porque tu eres solo mía – dijo posesivamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente, los rozo ligeramente, kagome estaba en la nubes, de pronto no había mas pensamientos en su mente estaba en blanco solo sentía el rozar de los labios de su amado- eres mía- dijo antes de unir completamente su labios con los de la joven, que lentamente alzo los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras que le beso se profundizaba demostrando ambos todo ese amor que habían tenido guardado todo este tiempo, se separaron lentamente e Inuyasha miro a su pequeña con lo ojos aun cerrados _

_-Te amo kagome- dijo simplemente y la joven abrió los ojos de golpe completamente sorprendida de sus palabras _

_-¿Qué?- dijo ella sin aliento, tal vez se había vuelto loca o había escuchado mal_

_-Que te amo, creo que desde siempre te ame, solo que con tu rechazo decidí olvidar ese sentimiento, enterrarlo en algún lado, pero con todo lo que ha pasado creo que salió a flote- acaricio la mejilla de kagome dulcemente- quiero que este sami lado pequeña, quédate conmigo, por favor- dijo lo ultimo casi como un suplica, ella le dedico la mas dulce de sus sonrisas_

_-No tienes que pedírmelo, desde que me besaste ya me tenias Inu- dijo juguetonamente_

_-Bueno no podía arriesgarme o si- dijo en el mismo tono- no puedo volver a arriesgarme a perderte- volvió besarla suvemente, saboreando el sabor de sus dulces labios, como había añorado tenerla asi dede hacia tiempo solo que había aprendido a ignorar esas sensaciones._

_****END FLASH BACK***_

-Y pues estuvimos, rato hablando y demás cosas- dijo sonrojada- y pues se despidió y se fue

-Wow, no te la termino de creer primita, el inubaka por fin se dio cuenta valla si que se tomo su tiempo ese tarado, pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Y otra cosa ¿crees de verdad en sus palabras?- dijo finalmente lin con seriedad, las palabras de su prima retumbaban en su cabeza ¿le creía? ¿estaba segura de que decía la verdad?

-se que es difícil de creer pero- suspiro largamente- pero … quiero aferrarme a que es verdad lo que dice y aunque no fuera verdad quiero disfrútalo el tiempo que dure. Ya no quiero tener inseguridades lin ya me canse de esa actitud

-Bueno entonces tienes todo mi apoyo primas- dijo mientras abrazaba a kagome- y si el tarado ese te hace daño pues yo me encargare de el – dijo finalmente no muy convencida, tenia miedo de que Inuyasha volviera a lastimas a su prima pero de una forma mas profunda y que esta no lo superara tan fácilmente

-Gracias lin, pero bueno tengo que bañarme Inu va a pasar por mi al rato

-¿Ah si?- dijo lin alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos- ¿A dónde van a ir?

-Mm- dijo poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla- no se dijo que era una sorpresa, ¡no puedo esperar ya quiero que llegue!

-Pues espero que no llegue primis porque sigues en pijama y pues te ves fatal- dijo bromeando- es todo tuyo el baño

-Kagome camino por su cuarto buscando ropa que ponerse, lin solo la veía con preocupación "_esta muy ilusionada"_ pensaba _"mas le vale a inubaka que sea verdad",_ camino hacia la puerta y salió sin que kagome se diera cuenta estaba tan entretenida buscando algo lindo que ponerse

-¡Mmm, maldita sea no tengo nada que ponerme! – dijo finalmente encima de una montaña de ropa que había sacado de su armario

Inuyasha caminaba por el pasillo con la mirada perdida y la sonrisa casi idiota en sus labios, no había podido dormir en solo pensar en kagome, en sus besos, en su piel, en sus ojos y que mas decir, solo pensando en ella, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió ala cocina en la que estaba su madre preparando el desayuno para los 3 hombres de su vida

-¡Oh! ¿cariño te levantase temprano? ¿en sábado? ¿te siente mal Inu?- dijo su madre cuando lo vio entrando a la cocina

-Jaja muy chistosa mama- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla y los buenos días- es solo que tengo cosas que hacer

-Ahh- dijo aun con asombro ella sabia mejor que nadie que los fines de semana no había poder humano que levantara a Inuyasha antes de as 12 del día, bueno solo sesshoumaru junto con su padre lograba tal azaña- bueno ya que estas despierto ayúdame a poner la mesa para que desayunemos todos juntos, tu papa y seshou están en el jardín haciendo sus ejercicios

-Bien te ayudo, con la condición que me des una ración extra

-Ja, como si eso fuera posible, ustedes tres comen como si el mundo se fuera acabar – dijo su madre mientras le daba los platos para que lo acomodara en la mesa

El desayuno paso como siempre aunque Inuyasha trato de comer mas rápido de lo normal, no quería que se le hiciera tarde para llegar con kagome tenia toda la tarde planeada para ellos 2. Cuando termino de desayunar corrió rápido a su cuarto se dio un baño rápido, se vistió lo mejor que pudo y salió sin despedirse de nadie.

Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro en su cuarto ya estaba lista, aunque de vez en cuando se miraba en el espejo para ver que todo estaba en orden, se había puesto un vestido que le presto su prima color morado de tirantes, justo hasta debajo del pecho y de ahí suelto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, había dejado su cabello suelto como siempre y casi nada de maquillaje mas brillo en los labios, no podía negarlo se veía muy bien y no era para mas ya que estaba apunto de ir a la primera cita con Inuyasha

-Por amor a dios deja de caminar tanto, vas a hacerle un hueco al piso y vas a ir a dar a la sala- decía su prima mientras la miraba burlona

-Hay lin como su tu nunca hubieras estado nerviosa con seshoumaru, te acuerdas de cómo te ponías cuando llamaba, te aventabas de las escaleras para contestar jajajaja

-Claro que no eso nunca paso- dijo sonrojada su prima- pero lo importante aquí es que te calmes, si no voy a tener que ahogarte con un almohada jajajaja

-Es que no puedo evitarlo Lin, espere tanto por esto- dijo con una combinación entre ilusión y emoción en su mirada- ¡ya quiero que llegue!- y como magia el timbre sonó

-Wow eres bruja prima- dijo lin

-¡dios ya llego!- dijo nerviosa kagome

-Cálmate mientras yo abro ok, además quiero hablar con Inutonto antes

-¿Qué le vas a decir lin? Ya déjalo pobre inu- decía kagome preocupada por lo que le fuera a decir su prima

-Hay ni que se fuera a morir el tipo porque yo hable con el- dijo lin saliendo de a habitación para abrirle la puerta a su cuñado- ¡hola! Y yo que pensé que ya no te iba a ver por aquí- le dijo a Inuyasha que esperaba en la puerta

-Bueno pues para tu desgracia me vas a ver mas seguido- dijo Inuyasha

-Si que pena, pobre de mi- decía lin- pasa, mi prima esta dándose los últimos toques- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, Inuyasha entro y fue a la sala a sentarse junto con lin- mas te vale Tashio que no te vuelvas a pasar con mi prima porque si antes no te rompí la cara fue porque ella me lo impedía pero si la vuelves a lastimar te dejare sin herencia no se si entiendas a lo que me refiero- dijo una siniestra lin, Inuyasha solo la miro aburrido era como escuchar a su hermano hablar

-Algo mas que quieras agregar cuñadita- dijo con sarcasmo

-Nada mas- dijo con una sonrisa falsa mientras kagome bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala donde la esperaba

-Espero que no hayas amenazado a Inu, Lin- dijo kagome a su prima

-¿Cómo crees? Yo nunca haría algo así y me nos con mi querido cuñadito- decía falsamente- si nos llevamos de maravilla verdad Inu- dijo lin a un Inuyasha sorprendido, kagome se veía realmente bella ese vestido le quedaba muy bien, camino hacia ella ignorando los comentarios de Lin

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Gracias- dijo kagome sonrojada y cohibida por la mirada de su ex amigo

-Bueno pues vamos- le dijo mientras le extendía el brazo

Kagome se despidió de su prima que era la única que estaba en la casa y salió con Inuyasha a su primera cita

-Y a donde vamos a ir- pregunto kagome mientras llegaban a la puerta para salir

-Te dije que era una sorpresa- dijo mientras le abría la puerta y la conducía a un auto que estaba en la puerta

-Pero que rayos ¿no es el coche de tu papa?

-Si me lo presto, por hoy le dije que era muy importante lo que tenia que hacer- decía mientras le abría la puerta

-Wow, que caballeroso me pregunto si serás así solo hoy

-Me ofendes si yo soy todo un caballero

-Si aja- decía kagome con sarcasmo, mientras le cerraba la puerta del auto y se dirigía a su puesto como conductor

-Bueno antes de irnos, falta algo- dijo Inuyasha

-¿a si que falta?- pregunto kagome cosa que hizo sonreír a Inuyasha

-Falta algo muy elemental mi querida kagome- dijo acariciando su mejilla mientras se acercaba a ella- un beso- dijo estando cerca de ella que sonreía antes de de unir su labios en un dulce beso

Koga caminaba muy animado, la tarde anterior había sido perfecta, si seguía a si estaría con su hermosa kagome muy pronto, dio vuelta a la esquina y se encamino hacia la casa de la que provocaba se suspiros, cuando estuvo cerca la vio salir muy hermosa seguida de Inuyasha y los vio subir a un auto estacionado en la entrada de la casa de la joven ¿pero que demonios? Se pregunto, miro con detenimiento el interior del auto y los vio besándose, ella no lo rechazaba ni ladeaba el rosto, lo besaba intensamente

¡Maldito perro! Esto no se va a quedar así- dijo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cuando pasaba el auto frente a él, para seguir su camino.

Continuara...

y ese fue el nuevo cap, que le parecio ya Inu y Kag estan juntos en su primera cita que veremos el prox cap y pues tambien hay que ver que hara koga al respecto, asi que no se lo pierdan espero actualizar para la prox semana asi que nos lemos la prox semana

Adiosin no olviden dejar reviews

nos leemos luego

atte Caroaome


	17. Un Dia Perfecto

Holas

Ya toy de vuelta con el neuvo capitulo, que de una sola sentada me lo heche por fin estuve inspirada, este capitulo va a derramar miel hasta que se empalaguen, porque ando de romanticona y esque extraño mucho a mi novio T-T no lo he visto y me hace falta algo de romance y pues sacie eso con el capi que acabo de termine, recien salidito se los traigo espero que les guste

por otra parte a quiero agradecer sus reviews que fueron poquitos (T_T ¡waa ya no me quieren!) pero no importa porque estoy feliz que aun se acuerden de mi jajaja despues de siglos de ausencia, agradeciemeinto a las sig. personitas

**mirnasha** estoy feliz de que mi fic te llegara tanto y que te causara todos esos sentimientos, me hace sentir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y espero no desepcionarte con este capi, gracias por el review y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo mi file** setsuna17 **gracias por el review y pues espero que esos nervios se calmen con este capi, **camony** si ya se que me tarde como 5 mil años en aparecer pero te prometo que no me volvere a tardar tanto

bueno ahora si lo interesante el capitulo de hoy

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen, son de super Rumiko Takashi

**Cap. 16 Un Día Perfecto**

El camino empezaba a hacerse largo y empezó a notar que empezaba a haber menos civilización a los lados de la carretera, Kagome miraba extrañada a su alrededor

-Ok, ya voy a preguntar ¿A dónde diablos me llevas?- dijo ella en medio de una canción que el radio tocaba, Inuyasha la vio por el rabillo del ojo y volvió la vista al frente

-¿Qué, tienes miedo?- decía con una sonrisa de medio lado

-De ti nunca, de a donde me llevas tal vez- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Bueno pues, vamos a ir a lugar bonito, si es lo que te preocupa, no pienso llevarte a un hotel o lo que sea que te pasa por la mente- dijo hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió- no estás lista para eso

-¡que grosero eres! Por eso me caes mal- dijo en un tono molesto que supo Inuyasha, era fingido- no se para que ti hice caso y vine

-Hay ya cálmate, era una simple bromita, ya verás que cuando lleguemos te va a encantar, es uno de mis lugares favoritos y solo lo compartiré contigo- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba hacia sus labios para besarla sin dejar de mirar el camino, Kagome sonrió y disfruto de esa dulce caricia en su mano, aunque deseo que fuera en sus labios

Durante un punto del camino, Inuyasha dio vuelta y se internaron en un camino de tierra con arboles a los lados del mismo, dándole a entender a Kagome que estaban en un bosque bastante frondoso por lo que veía, cuando miro al frente se topo con el fin del camino y una puerta de un templo shinto que era el paso a una enorme escalinata, Inuyasha detuvo el auto cerca de esa puerta y bajo de él para correr a abrirle la puerta a su joven acompañante.

-¿Un templo?- pregunto ella mientras seguía viendo la escalinata

-Sip- dijo el simplemente- no es muy conocido, mi padre nos traía a sesshoumaru y a mí cuando éramos niños, aquí era donde nos ponía a entrenar- dijo haciendo una pausa que ocupo para aspirar hondo- en este lugar se respira mucha paz, vengo aquí cuando me siento triste- dijo mientras veía a Kagome, quien tomo su mano y se acerco a él para acariciar su mejilla

-Pero ¿ahora no estás triste o sí?- dijo ella dulcemente

-Por supuesto que no, estoy más feliz que como nunca en mi vida, y es por eso que decidí que viniéramos aquí, si este lugar te da paz cuando estas atormentado, estoy seguro que cuando estas feliz debe de ser mejor no crees

-Mmm puede ser- dijo ella reflexiva, mientras Inuyasha se alejaba de ella para ir hacia la cajuela de auto y sacaba una mochila que por su cara pesaba algo

-¿Qué llevas ahí piedras?- dijo Kagome con gracia

-No la comida, que pensaste que me quedaría sin comer toda la tarde mujer

-Pues te va a costar subir la escalera ¿no quieres que te ayude?- dijo ella con la misma gracia que antes

-No gracias, ya estoy acostumbrado, la que estoy seguro no va a poder vas a ser tu, a la mitad seguramente vas a estar muriéndote

-¡Hay que grosero eres! Y yo que quería ayudarte- dijo cruzando los brazos fingiendo molestia

-Bueno pues lo siento- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su cuellos, cosa que hizo que a la chica se le erizara cada parte de su ser- será mejor seguir

-Ambos jóvenes empezaron a ascender la escalinata tomados de la mano, cosa que la joven agradeció a la mitad del camino ya que como había predicho Inuyasha ya no podía más, así que el joven iba ayudándola. Cuando por fin llegaron a la cima Kagome miro el lugar con mucha fascinación, era un gran complejo de templos y pagodas a su alrededor que parecían bastante antiguos pero resplandecían tanta belleza. La chica camino varios pasos admirando el lugar, tratando de descubrir a través de los añosos edificios de que época serian y se imaginaba como habrían sido recién construidos, cuantas historias guardarían en sus recintos. Inuyasha solo veía a Kagome, para él, ella mas resplandeciente que cualquier edificio o tesoro que pudiera albergar ese lugar, la veía sonreír y mirar soñadora el lugar, supo entonces que estará imaginándose mil y un cosas mientras acariciaba los maderos que conformaban un barandal de una pagoda.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el sacando a Kagome de sus ensoñaciones

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡este lugar es maravilloso!-dijo ella sonriéndole, haciendo que el alma de Inuyasha se sintiera en la gloria, adoraba esa sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me habías traído antes?

-No lo sé nunca se me ocurrió, hasta ahora- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y empezaba a encaminarla hacia un portal que llevaba a un patio interno de uno de los templos- este lugar es mi favorito, ven

-Caminaron hacia el interior del patio y a pesar de que Kagome pensaba que no podía estar más sorprendida, este lugar la dejo sin habla, era un jardín tipo zen con dos caminos serpenteantes que se atravesaban en el centro para llegar a los lados opuestos, en el centro donde se cruzaban los caminos se erguía un imponente y añoso árbol, a los costados de los caminos habían pequeños arboles de no más de 2 o 3 metros de altura de cerezos en flor, Kagome camino ensoñada por el lugar seguida de un feliz Inuyasha que admiraba cada centímetro del rostro de la chica para grabarse en la mente lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo

-¡Wow! ¡esto es increíble!- dijo Kagome por fin viéndolo

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo mientras se quitaba la mochila para dejarla en el portal y caminar hacia la chica, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él- aunque sabes- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad- todo este lugar a pesar de su belleza, no puede compararse contigo, con solo pararte en aquí toda hermosura que pensé que existía en este lugar desparece y tú te vuelves el centro de atención, res tan hermosa- dijo con fervor a una sorprendida Kagome que sentía que el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momentos por lo acelerados y fuertes latidos que estuvo segura que Inuyasha escucharía, el joven se acerco a Kagome lentamente, no cerraba los ojos quería admirarla en todo momento, acaricio levemente sus labios con los de ella, que al contacto cerró los ojos y se entrego a la dulce caricia, Inuyasha la observaba y profundizo mas el beso, abriendo la boca de la chica con su lengua que lentamente introdujo haciendo leves caricias que fueron contestadas de la misma manera, el beso poco a poco termino tal y como empezó, con una leve caricia de labios y el joven hablo- te amo Kagome- dijo a la chica que lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo miro con ternura

-También yo te amo Inu- dijo mientras se abrazaba a él y descansaba su rostro en su pecho, se sentía tan completa, tan feliz, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esto, pero mientras durara lo disfrutaría lo mas que pudiera, no se detendría a pensar nada

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo él mientras la soltaba

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella con tristeza

-Porque esos monjes nos están viendo feo, y con razón es un lugar sagrado y no hay que hacer estas cosas aquí dijo divertido- además que tal si se les antoja a los monjes- dijo en voz baja para que no lo escucharas, Kagome rio por debajo y le hizo caso al chico

-Ambos caminaron fuera de aquel hermoso recinto, atravesaron el complejo de templos y salieron de el por una puerta que daba hacia el bosque

-Conozco un lugar donde no molestaremos a nadie y nadie nos molestara, ahí podremos comer algo porque me muero de hambre- dijo Inuyasha

-Si me di cuenta- dijo divertida Kagome- te rugió la panza cuando me abrazaste jajajaja- dijo echando una sonora carcajada y el joven se sonrojo levemente

-¿Te parece muy gracioso?- dijo fingiendo molestia

-Si- dijo ella entre risas

-Ah pues esto te va a parecer más gracioso- dijo abalanzándose sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas – ¡ah! ¡no!- grito ella cuando sintió las manos de él en sus costillas, las piernas le fallaron y callos seguida de él que no dejaba de atacar, Kagome se revolcaba en el suelo e Inuyasha hincado sobre ella disfrutaba de verla reír - ¡ya! ¡ya! ¡Inu por favor! ¡ya no puedo!- decía ella entre risas

-Ok nada más porque tengo hambre- dijo el quitándose de encima de ella, le tendió la mano para que se levantara- si no seguiría hasta que te hicieras del baño- dijo divertido, Kagome sonrió y supo que eso era cierto para la próxima correría lo más lejos posible de él, caminaron un poco mas internándose en el bosque hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro en el que se detuvo Inuyasha y bajo la mochila, abriéndola para sacar su contenido, extendió un mantel y empezó a sacar lo que supuso Kagome que era la comida, unos refrescos y demás cosa, las ordeno sobre el mantel – dulce dama, la cena está servida- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia Kagome sonrió y se sentó, el joven se sentó cerca de ella y empezaron a deglutir los manjares que llevaba Inuyasha

-¿lo hiciste tu?- pregunto Kagome

-Claro- dijo orgullosamente- ¿que no sabias de mis dotes culinarias?

-Mmm- dijo Kagome viéndolo con cara de no te creo- sabes este sabor me recuerda el restaurant que esta cerca de tu casa donde hacen comida tradicional- dijo sonriendo sabiendo bien de donde venia la comida

-Och a ti no se te escapa nada- dijo fingiendo molestia- es que no me dio tiempo de cocinar nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa si- dijo comiendo un bocado , Kagome solamente sonrió y se acerco a él y lo beso

-Bueno espero que para la próxima pueda probar alguno de tus manjares

-Lo estás haciendo hermosa, mis besos son manjares- dijo orgulloso mientras Kagome ponía cara de pocos amigos y lo empujaba

-Ahí que pesado eres Inuyasha- dijo cruzándose de brazos, no le había gustado eso era como saber que esos besos eran perfectos ya que había tenido mucha practica

-Oye no te enojes, era broma hermosa- dijo mientras tomaba su mentón para que lo mirara- no lo tomes a mal si- dijo con cara de borrego a medio morir que Kagome no pudo resistir y lo beso, a lo que el chico correspondió gustoso, el beso se acabo con lentitud y Kagome reposo su mejilla en el pecho de Inuyasha

-Es que eso que dijiste me recordó a todas tus novias pasadas y no se me creo que me da miedo que yo me convierta en una mas Inu- dijo esto último aferrándose a él, las palabras de ella le habían llegado al alma "una mas" se repitió a si mismo ella jamás seria una mas ella es la única, no había más que ella para él. Inuyasha tomo el mentón de ella y lo levanto con suavidad para que lo mirara.

-Quiero que entiendas algo Kag- dijo firmemente- tu nunca serás una más, nunca te consideres del montón, porque nunca lo serás, tu eres única pequeña, nadie más que tu ocupa un lugar en mi corazón y en mi mente, siempre fue a si y siempre será así- decía el joven de ojos dorados con fervor que venía directo de su alma- y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes, fui un estúpido- dijo con una sonrisa amarga que le recordaba las palabras escritas por la joven en aquel diario- pero te doy mi palabra que estos labios- dijo mientras besaba una de sus manos- estas manos- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con suavidad-este corazón, alma y mente te pertenecen solo a ti, a nadie más que a ti- dijo mirándola con ternura, mientras que Kagome sentía que las lagrimas pronto se desbordarían de sus ojos, nunca lo había oído hablar así y eso la hacía sentir tan segura, le creía, ella sabía que sus palabras eran verdad, la más absoluta verdad de la cual nunca dudaría-heme aquí Kagome Higurashi- continuo el joven- entregándote todo lo que soy, poniendo en tus manos mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser para que me permitas amarte como nunca lo he hecho y que me ames, ¿ que dices pequeña? Tomas este horrendo muchacho, con horribles defectos y pocas virtudes – hizo una pausa para besar las lagrimas que habían caído de sus ojos y prosiguió con una sonrisa- para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe – Kagome rio entre las lagrimas

-Si, tomo a este hombre que he amado toda una vida para amarlo el resto de ella- dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios y lagrimas de alegría en su bellos ojos, Inuyasha rio levemente- y tu tomas a esta chica torpe, ñoña y fantasiosa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo repitiendo sus palabras- el rio aun mas sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar de alegría

-Claro que si, sería un idiota si dijera que nos- dijo sacando una risa pequeña en la joven- bueno lo que se ha unido hoy que no lo separe el hombre, o algo así dice no, buenos como sea, ahora puedo besar a la novia- dijo sacando una carcajada a Kagome que acallo con un beso que sellaba el pacto que acababan de hacer- te amo pequeña- dijo cuando se separaron

-Te amo Inu- dijo ella mirándolo enamorada y feliz, desando con todo su corazón que ese día no acabara nunca y que pudiera permanecer junto a Inuyasha por el resto de su vida.

Continuara...

okis aqui termina, les dije que derramaria miel espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review si les gusto, si no les gusto, si me quieren matar o felicitar

procurare actualizar lo ams pronto posible, no pondre fecha porque se supone que actualizaria la semana pasada pero las musas no me visitaroo hasta hoy, asi que necesito que venga a mi la inspiracion asi que no se cuando actualice pero eso si sera pronto

nos leemos luego

atte

caroaome


End file.
